Taylor Swiftly and The Magical Essence- The Pryomancer's Stone
by XxXShannonxMarleneXxX
Summary: "Being a hero isn't just a title, it's power within you Taylor." Stephen whispered as he held the lifeless boy close to him. I always had pity in myself but I never believed of what was true about me, even though my heart was telling me something else. I stared at the dead boy, who died for fighting of what he believed in, yet I see myself as someone I can be, "Just fight."
1. Prologue

**Hey! this is ShannonXxXMiami, I recently started to write a MyCandyLove story called _Amoris Girls,_ ****but I wanted to take a break because it was hard to focus on a story that you thought you can finish but it seems I lost interest in MCL (I'll continue writing the story, probably starting in a week or so...) So I wanted to write a different story.**

**This is my second story on FanFiction and I really hope you like it (this is story is more faster to write an MCL) this story is base off my wizard OCs, but the main character is Taylor Swift (renamed Taylor Swiftly so some readers wouldn't think of the pop singer XD) **

_**Taylor Swiftly and The Magical Essence Book One: The Pryomancer's Stone**_**is rated K+ because of violence that can contain minimal blood, and also there is not that much swearing (Yay! for those under the age of 12) the only swearing is minor like "Damn". Also I want to make a whole series of Taylor Swiftly and The Magical Essence in a total of 8 books, so I would like some reviews because I really want to improve my writing lol... do what ever you want XD.**

**This is the Prologue**

**Summary- Taylor Swiftly was a ordinary farmgirl from the WizardCity Farmlands, with a recipe of confidence. But being adopted from a mean Marleybonian family was misery. Until she found a magical red gem it was luck, the type of luck when Taylor enrolls into Ravenswood. But when the gem falls into the hands of Malistaire, it had to take Taylor's courage, faith and alongside her friends into the adventure you don't wanna miss! Welcome to Ravenswood!**

* * *

**When you fight for someone who can't fight for themselves...**

Taylor continued to run for safety, Dragonspyre resumed crumbling down to the ground, and the blonde girl ran under the brick maximum as the ash storms grew stronger. Taylor drew out Mirreaé's silver sword, as the sky darkened and the air began to become heavy, the blonde girl skipped across the opaque cobblestone path towards the Heart.

Dragonspyre had that enormous dragon statuette above the Great Spyre, _That's where war must be held _Taylor thought under her breath and continued to walk slowly. The colossal marble structures were smashed into smithereens, some were still falling from the blackened sky with swirls of dark magic, yes the dark magic or shadows cast upon themselves and flew rapidly in Taylor's direction, the ghostly darkness fly pass the blonde girl's molten-magma body armor, causing a freezing sensation through her skin, Taylor paused to stare at the large dragon statuette on top of an oversized rocky mountain, a red glow appeared and walls of fire formed on the sides of the chambers, the ground started to shake pugnaciously, Taylor set off sprinting off to the Heart.

Huge storms of ash and volcanic fragments blew into the blonde girl's heart-shaped face; she was almost there, Taylor climbed up the bright stairs on the way to the statuette and by the time she reached there a generously proportioned round corner of vibrant orange pavement floor, probably the only place in the whole darken fortress that showed light. She brushed her very long blonde hair away from her face; a wraithlike figure appeared into her eyes. A tall, slim man with long braided black hair, skin white as snow and cold as the ice, blinding eyes, wearing a black kimono with golden emblems fastened around him making him shined into the light of the fire walls, Malistaire raised his black goblet staff along with his paradisiac trinket dragon entwined around…

"The Pryomancer's stone…" she muttered.

Malistaire sneered, he pommelling his staff causing the ground to relentlessly fracture apart. Taylor held onto Mirreaé's sword, stabbing the cobbled floor, making sure the blonde girl wouldn't slip off.

When the rumbling stopped Taylor opened her eyes, Malistaire engendered a circling battlefield. The gloomy circle formed as the magical motion circumnavigated triggering the spiral, as the battlefield formed behind Taylor's steel-clad boots, the force field pulled the blonde girl towards the battleground and Malistaire was arisen in front of her. The triangular shaft formed and pointed to the dark lord, "Prepare to die, Taylor!" he threatened.

"You won't take over WizardCity! Not the place where my friends and family live!"

Malistaire scorned, "Your friends and family huh?" the dark lord clapped his colorless hands together, Taylor looked above up the nocturnal sky, assembling a troop of blood dragons flew across the thick air, the bulky creatures transported birdcages implanted in their mouths, inside the cages were thousands of screaming wizards wearing musty doeskin slave clothing. The dragons passed overhead Taylor towards the valley under the battleground; the dragons dropped the birdcages onto the brick floorings surrounded by lava. The blonde girl again looked north her direction to see the biggest dragon with gory eyes carried a large cage carrying about seven wizards wearing their original robes-it was Taylor's crew.

"No!" she screamed, "How dare you capture my friends!"

Malistaire chuckled, "It was more like they surrendered, now that the Pryomancer's stone is mine, your little wizard 'crew' can't stop me now Taylor! Remember that you're _powerless"_

The blonde girl drew out her sword, "Let's duel!" a surface of cards spouted into Taylor's hands. The projectile crossed to Malistaire, he heaved the necromancer's sign towards him, dark magic gathered around as he cast a spell, and he pressed the sign and cast the _Death Trap, _the stoned shield showed and revolve around the dark lord. The magical projectile crossed over to Taylor, her cards gathered; as she selected the spell _Helephant, _the blonde girl's wrist started to glow, the Pryomancer's flame signvaporized from Taylor's hand and the Helephant was cast. A massive fence of fire developed, emerging the colossal ruby elephant, it waves its large golden sword causing a shift of fiery force in the air and slashed fire upon the dark lord.

_SWISH!_

Malistaire almost slipped off the battleground but he used his staff to maintain his stability, there was a minor burn across the dark lord's right eye, the projectile then turned over back to Malistaire, the dark lord drew necromancer's charm and generated the spell.

Then an evaporating motion appear onto the other three spaces of the battleground growing next to Malistaire, three eerie ghost servants were created, they were black-capped with cold, blue eyes of a deadly creature. Taylor gasped, "No! No!"

Malistaire snickered wickedly, "Yes Taylor, now you'll be defeated once and for all! I already got rid of your family and I'll get rid of you now!"

Taylor remembered that her health was down by 75% and she thought that if she uses Lindsay's fire deck that Malistaire would be vanquished and that she can save WizardCity, everyone counted on her especially Merle Ambrose said that _Taylor Swiftly can conquer Malistaire because she is that true Pryomancer that defeated him long before she enrolled into Ravenswood._

But now Taylor was the losing the battle, WizardCity already fell into pieces and Malistaire was gonna do the same thing to her friends and family. Immediately the triangular traced over to the first minion, it attracted the necromancer's sign together and cast it into the _Scarecrow _spell, a severely brisk wind blew Taylor's hair at the back of her shoulder, the scarecrow burst out and turned it's glowing eyes towards the blonde girl, the rag doll pulled Taylor by the neck and penetrating energy withdrew from the blonde girl and passed onto the first minion, replenishing it's health. Taylor fell onto the battleground floor and placed her hand over her heart, Taylor was losing her health; _this is it, I'm gonna die, WizardCity is gonna fall apart because of me, and Malistaire is gonna kill my friends as well._

The projectile reach over to the second minion, it drew together necromancer's sign and burst the sign into the _Vampire _spell, a graveyard come into sight and popped up a black coffin, a vampire flew out and took a bite of Taylor's neck, as the parasite drained the pure blood from the blonde girl, the pain became more excruciating causing Taylor to faint. The projectile clicked the third minion. "Finish her!" commanded Malistaire, "Kill her now!"

The soul servant started to cast the necromancer's sign, Taylor closed her eyes and meditated; _If the Mind is like a candle, the Heart is like the sun…if a true Pryomancer was like itself, then the burning flame is what you see in the morning and when you blow it out nighttime will come, as Pryomancers, are tempestuous, quick to anger, and consumed by whatever drives them at that moment._

And at that moment, Dragonspyre was now completely destroyed and the trapped wizards were sent to a nearby prison near the Basilica as prisoners of war screaming, "Taylor! Taylor don't surrender! We believe in you because _you're the Pryomancer!"_

The battlefield was gone and Malistaire smirked at his victory as he held onto the red gemstone, "Send her to the dungeon boys!"

Taylor surrender.

* * *

_ Now let's zoom back all the way back nine months in the past, in Taylor's point of view._

**_Hope you enjoy! Chapter One coming right up!_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hiya! ShannonXxXMarlene here with Chapter One! **

**I would need a couple of OCs as part of the main characters (I own about eleven OCs) but not really right now. In a few chapters I'll make a request page for OCs profile, so when you request one of your OCs I'll show you how they would look like (with my characters as a example).**

**Okay let me shut up and enjoy chapter one! R+R**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**WizardCity Farmlands**

"Taylor Tatianna Swiftly, come downstairs this instant!" my aggravating foster-mom Sapura called. I dragged my bare feet off the bed and headed down the carpet staircase, towards the family room where Sapura, her husband Oliver and their three sons Stephen, Xavier and Daniel sat around a large, round wooden table with a large supply of vegetables on a plate. Sapura greeted, "Come join us for brunch".

I was confused, "Brunch? What the heck is brunch?" the oldest son Stephen started to laughed while Oliver and his other sons shook their heads into disappointed. Yep, I was the only adopted daughter in the Crown Family; the Crowns are these British snobs from Marleybone and moved to WizardCity Farmlands to invest in a dairy farm, they seem rich because the Crowns came from a long line of wizards; like Sapura was a theurgist from the MooShu Academy of Botanist and Oliver was a conjurer from Cyclops Conservatory. They explained last week that they'll want us to pick the most exclusive schools of wizardry-expect that was for their sons.

I was a farm girl and my responsibilities were to mend the dairy gardens, supply the farm or mine some coal during the cold times.

I really never gotten use to magic because Sapura forbidden the use of it because if I did use magic, she'll think it's a 'waste' like myself. Also me and Stephen were only a year apart, I'm just turned fourteen, Xavier is twelve and Daniel was eight.

"'Brunch' means mealtime, Taylor" Oliver sighed. I quickly toke a seat next to Stephen, the only Crown brother that is actually nice to me but he was sarcastic and annoying though. Now that everything was settle it seemed that Oliver was about to announced something.

And he did, "Boys I have some great news-your recruitment letters came in!"

The three silver-blonde haired boys started to cheered while I was too busy chowing down on the vegetables, but then I thought _the hatred of these nasty vegetables! _Sapura rapidly clapped her hands together like she was an idiot, just because the Crowns brother got some stupid letters?

"Are one of those the Botanist schools? I really want to be a theurgist!" Xavier boasted, that boy wouldn't shut up about life magic, I didn't get it, and you go to a school to become some type of wizard to do what in life? Be some magical wizard for a living just making potions and casting silly spells to defeat people, I'm telling you what is the point?

"Yes Xavier! Botanist wants to recruit you; also Daniel the school of Downpour in Triton Avenue wants you to join their program since you are the creative type in the family!" Oliver smiled and handed the two boys their letters.

I glanced over to Sapura who held four letters in her hand, then looking over to Stephen eating his lettuce salad, the redheaded woman tossed one letter over to Stephen, "It seems like you have four schools fighting over you"

The silver-blonde haired's blue eyes gleamed, "Really? Four schools recruiting me?"

Sapura nodded and read the schools out loud, "Yep, you have Dragonspyre Academy, Sanctum of Necromancer, The Frost Castle in Colossus Boulevard and Ravenswood Academy"

My body started to shiver when she said and quote: _Ravenswood Academy, _like it was some special school calling my name, I sat quietly looking over at the three boys, who seem to love their results but Stephen seem edgy. "What's wrong Steph?" I inquired.

"It's just I don't know what school to choose though, I may be smart and all but it's going to be hard choosing some schools that you spend six years in" Stephen sighed.

That was true, and then Sapura interjected, "Stephen honey, your brothers want to be a theurgist and a diviner, don't you think you'll make a great conjurer or necromancer?"

Stephen gave a little smirk and returned reading about the Frost Castle Academy; I slipped one of the letters towards my direction written 'Ravenswood Academy' and read it:

_Dear Sapura and Oliver Crown:_

_Ravenswood Academy of The Seven Magical Arts would like to your son, Stephen Crown to enroll here in Ravenswood as if it would a privilege._

_Ravenswood is where most of the magical schools are found in WizardCity. The faculty consists of the headmaster, Merle Ambrose, teachers for each of the seven schools of magic, and a few other staff. The Latin motto for the school and translated, "Wizards Unite, In Magic We Trust!"_

_Now Orientation takes place after the collecting students and your child will be placed in one of the seven departments of magic and will be supplied with a wand, robes and a dormitory along with students depending on which department your child was enlisted in._

_We really hope you choose Ravenswood as your school, as the motto states: "Wizards Unite, In Magic We Trust!"_

_From your head of professors,_

_Merle Ambrose_

I paused for a few moments until Oliver broke my silence by snatching the letter away from me, "Silly girl! Why you reading Stephen's recruitment letter like you're going to one of the most élite schools in Wizard City?"

"But why can't I? Wizardry may be a hobby but Ravenswood sounds like a school in my terminology" I told them, but to think again I really should have said that.

Sapura and Oliver started to laugh hysterically; I started to gnaw my extended fingernails while the two out of three brothers laugh their butts off, "Are you serious Taylor?"

I repressed, "Yeah if the Crowns brothers make good wizards, then me as well can make a good wizard just ask anyone"

Sapura scoffed and threw herself off the chair and walked rapidly towards me, the redheaded woman pulled me from behind then the woman stretched my heart-shaped face, "Look at this child! Do you really think Ravenswood would accept this _mess_?!"

Sapura always criticized of my appearance; like for example, she thinks my hair was too long that people would accidentally step on it, but first of all my hair only reaches to my knees and I do have long, skinny legs; also Sapura has the most racist comments about my skin, she said that my skin and my hair are so white (my hair is more like a platinum-whitish blonde) that if I was in the snow, it would be hard to find me, last but not least Sapura says that my eyes are bigger than my face which is true, I have rich sapphire eyes that bring out my light skin, but during the nighttime I notice that they turn fiery red-but the Crowns don't know that.

"Maybe we ask someone we _don't _know" Xavier chuckled.

As the family departed Oliver stood over my shoulder, "Taylor would you take Mister Pepper out for a stroll for some meals at the Pavilion? The poor dragon is famished even the dairy we make can't fill his tiny belly"

When the British man left, I went outside the manor house, as living in the WizardCity Farmlands the Crowns lived in a large brick house alongside with a red barn beside it, there was also a small dark hole behind the storehouse, I usually go there to mine some minerals (which became a hobby because I sometimes find small crystal-like rocks and use them to convert into rings or keep them as a collection)

"Pepper come here boy!" I called for the red, scabby-skinned dragon as it flew from the small barn. The sky was a perfect blue, with swirls of icy clouds, grass was neatly cut, and the rest of the animals in the barn were quiet, as they are always the noisy type. I brushed off the dirt from my red knitted-patch dress and put my hair into a messy, bun. I cuddle the small dragon into my hands and we walked along the smooth path towards WizardCity.

We carry on walking down the road; on our side were castles smaller than our strongholds, in less than minute we reached WizardCity central where there was lots of colorful supermarket which were actually shopping tents, we pass the Dress Shop where this small, chubby woman with short wavy crimson hair tried to lend me a cute navy robe, "You should really wear this darling!" she said in a Italian voice which I think (she told me that her name was Velma by the way) was from Dragonspyre, "A nice, gorgeous student from Ravenswood shouldn't be walking around in a dirty rag dress!"

I insisted, "I'm not from Ravenswood, I just work in the Farmlands-The Crowns' Farmlands"

The woman's face started to thaw in astonishment, "The Crowns family? I never knew they had a daughter". Then Pepper's stomach started to raw and I quickly ran away from the woman, heading towards the Pet Pavilion, Then there was a large two-story building made of gray stone, near some crates of food packages, along with some open fruit bundles around the corner. I sent the small red dragon to eat the 'stolen' food next to a tree so no one can see (Like I pay for the food anyways!) _What does Velma think I'm a wizard? And why is everyone so shock I'm the Crowns adopted daughter, like they never mention me? _Wind briskly blew making hair loose out of my bun; the sky was beginning to become cloudless, I look over straightway at a clique of teen girls probably two years older than me, wearing multi-colored robes and carrying gleaming wands, I stared at one girl with shoulder-length carroty ponytail wearing a lavender hoodie dress among a holding a glassy, purple staff with glitter traveling around it. My eyes were amaze of how pretty these girl wizards were, but since my brothers were gonna be amazing-looking when they apply into wizardry-leaving me to stay as a farm girl who secretly mines in her own little hole.

But on second thought, I had my special talent of mining and if I showed that to Sapura and Oliver, they'll respect me like a real human being! (And also since I can mine jewels, they'll get extra money too)

"Yes!" I shot my arms into the air, everyone passing by stopped to see me acting like an idiot. I, humiliate slowly dropped my hands down back to my skinny waist. _What are you staring at newbie? _The orange-haired girl's cat-yellow eyes snapped.

I quickly grabbed the scaly dragon from hiding behind the apple tree, and snatched my rubber band to put my hair back into a messy bun. We quickly escaped the humiliating scene and head back onto the smooth road home; "God, these girl wizards are acting like I did something to them" I spoke to myself or probably Mister Pepper if he was listening. Since the city was just ten minutes away from the house, I allowed Mister Pepper to fly the rest of the miles home. I continued to walk at a snail's pace, facing myself down looking at the ground; _I always wanted the respect from the Crowns, _I thought sadly to myself, _if only they see me as an achiever and not a farm girl who can't use magic!_

"Taylor come here!" Sapura's raunchy tone awakens me. I was in the family room, it had been an approximate six hours since the meeting about the recruitment letters, now the boys were upstairs and Oliver was traveling to Marleybone to withdraw some money in their banks to pay for the orientation fees (Because the Crowns only lived in WizardCity temporarily and most of their belongings are back home). I went back outside, the sky was getting dark, and I head towards the barn where Sapura called me from. The redheaded woman was sweeping while the farm animals were sleeping in their stables. We do care for small pigs, cows, two dragons and tiny unicorns.

"Taylor, the recruiting department of Magic is coming tomorrow and I want you to prepare the house while I and Oliver go out to WizardCity, we'll be back when the recruiting department arrives"

I nibbled onto my long strands of whitish- blonde hair, "Did Stephen choose his school? And would you guys be able to pay for the fees for THREE schools?"

Sapura chuckled and brushed off the dust from her floral apron, "Well Taylor since you're so interested of what's my son's concern, Stephen decided to enroll into Ravenswood to become a Pryomancer"

I clicked my eyes, "What's a Pryomancer?" Sapura shook her head into frustration.

"You stupid girl! It's a fire wizard for crying out loud!" the redheaded woman stormed out the barn, leaving me to cry into tears, I turned to the mirror next to the door; "Oh my god" I whispered, my icy blue eyes were slowly, melting into a bloody-red with a hint of a fiery orange bursting out of my eyes, I momentarily left the barn and saw the sky was completely black and as a cautionary I ran straight to bed-tonight my eyes turned into blazing flames.

**~oOo~**

"Taylor Swiftly is the one Pryomancer that can save us all"

In a large shadowy deliberation room; a huge group of town folks were placed into dark cloaks sat in crowds, front of a tall, elderly man with a hunchback-figure, long white beard wearing a starry, bright blue robe with a cone-shaped hat, he carried a tall towering hemispherical crystalline staff named Merle Ambrose. The headmaster summoned his employees; the teachers of Ravenswood departed from their schools and joined Ambrose around the pedestal in front of thousands of students divided into fractions of which school they came from and their teachers stood ahead of their classes, as the assembly was held in front of the great, large tree of Bartleby with his evergreen features the students sat calmly in their seats.

Ambrose announced, "Today my fellow individuals, Malistaire's empire jurisdiction has risen again"

Everybody gasped, then a woman with a breed of cow wearing a olive-green kimono, blushing makeup and was sitting in front of a cluster of students wearing emerald robes stood up and asked, "But Headmaster Ambrose, how can Malistaire rise again if our legendry students defeated his realm?" the cow's sweet, soft voice was concerned.

"Yes we did destroyed the realm but, Ms. Moolinda Wu we didn't overthrow Malistaire _himself_, he is still on the loose and he is getting more overpowering by the minute!"

A small frog wearing a purple uniform with golden rims with a matching top hat, alongside carrying a cane, sitting in front of an enormous clique of students wearing violet-yellow robes spoke; "But don't we always send an apprentice to exile in Dragonspyre and Krokotopia to make sure there are no threats in our way? Ms. Falmea and Mr. Cyrus Drake just send eight of their students and they never came back!"

Students wearing red-orange robes started to worry be concerned by fussing and screaming. A woman, whose hair was actually represented as a dancing fiery flame, sauntered towards the podium where the headmaster was sweating into anxiety.

"Ambrose, Mr. Balestorm is right, students are not only going missing, but we have surprised attacks in the Academy and if we don't do something about this massacre our school is in jeopardy!"

Suddenly, two students from a colossal grouping of students wearing icy-blue and white walked up to the podium. An eighteen-year-old girl with black pixie-cut hairstyle, gray eyes wearing a sapphire hoodie and carrying a frosty, glass wand named Ashley Frost and her brother with the same facial appearance named Aaron Frost. "How about the Pryomancer's gem?" the black-haired girl called.

Every school gasped of the traumatizing sentence, even the headmaster's one eye was popping out of his socket, and everyone fell out of their seats, their eyeballs flew out with their jaws falling literally to the ground. A tall baldheaded man with wild eyes and wearing a bold golden robe with rich blue trims, standing in front of students wearing yellow-blue robes marched onto the podium and barked, "Ms. Greyrose! Are all you Thaumaturges have blasted mind of creating a dangerous idea like that!"

Now everybody started to fall into arguments, fights and disagreements and most of the students started to duel onto a magical battleground. The headmaster pound his staff on Bartleby's stiff roots, "SILENCE!" the boisterous shout echoed across the assembly, causing the duels to freeze and all students to return to their fractions to which class they were in with the teachers.

Ashley's twin brother Aaron continued, "I don't see why everybody so jumpy all of a sudden"

"The Pryomancer's stone is one of the most dangerous artifacts in the Spiral! Along with the other six artifacts of the Great Cyclops, but the Pryomancer's stone belongs to a specific wizard (don't let the name of the gem confuse you because it can be ANY wizard)

And only that person can apprehend it!" Cyrus roared.

Then, everyone in the assembly started to think. The twin Thaumaturges went over to whisper something to Ambrose, the old man nodded and went over to speak softly over one of the students wearing black-gray robes; a boy with shoulder-length dark hair, alongside dressed in black and gray cape, a matching joker's hat, also carrying a tall staff with a big, red orb at the top. The boy and Ambrose walked back onto the podium, the elderly wizard then called the teachers to stand beside Ms. Greyrose's Thaumaturges. Ambrose was now in control with the podium and announced, "Now, the Pryomancer's stone is a special type a gem, like a ruby except much larger and powerful. And this gem is so important to wizardkind but yet dangerous, that the Pryomancer's stone was banished centuries ago and it's nowhere to be found".

Then the headmaster turned the podium over to the Necromancer boy, "The Pryomancer's stone is the only thing we need right now to protect us from Malistaire, but we do need the to track down that specific wizard who can control the stone"

After that, the Necromancer turned the podium to the Thaumaturge twins and in unison they said, "The teachers will have to send eight of their top students to exile, on a quest to find the stone and the wizard!"

All the seven groups started to cheer into happiness but the good news was WizardCity had something to protect them from evil, the bad news is that the stone was gonna be hard to find plus the wizard.

Now that the student assembly was over, the seven teachers and headmaster Merle Ambrose were in the tower next-door to Merle's house. In the stronghold was dark, and the eight grown wizards were dressed into black capes to camouflaged themselves in the dark. There was a great magical, colorful particles flying around in a spiral, it also shows small bubbles with tiny versions of realms inside them. The room was still very black, and the grown wizards stared into a huge, round ice-crystal ball. "We can't find anything!" exclaimed Marlon. The grown wizards groaned into misery, they had spent hours trying to hunt down the 'wizard' while the fifty-six students were sent into exile for a month. Now they're cruising in Dragonspyre.

"This is ridiculous Merle!" Arthur grumbled, "Let's our students do their work into exile and find the gem, we can find the 'wizard' later but right now we have to prepare for recruitment"

Tomorrow was Recruitment Day, it was the day when Ravenswood Academy travel around the Spiral to recruit new students. It takes a total of seventy-two hours recruiting thousands of students from different realms. And Orientation Day is the day after recruitment, when all the students were gonna be placed into their seven magic departments: Fire, Ice, Storm, Life, Myth, Balance and Death. Orientation Day only takes up to two days.

As the grown wizards left the room, the crystal ball started to glow, and it showed an image of a small girl with very long hair, shimmering as the picture grew brighter. But it was too late for the teachers to turn back to see that the crystal ball had found, _Taylor Swiftly….Welcome to Ravenswood._

**End Of Chapter One**

* * *

**I don't know if Chapter One seems short on the computer since I read fanfiction on my phone. But I hope you like it! **

**~Will Taylor Swiftly become the wizard she is meant to be? and earn the confidence that she really deserves? Found out in Chapter Two!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Nothing to say today :(**

**Remember recruitments for OCs is coming soon XD I think I need like a total of ten OCs between the ages of 12-16 (depending on what level your character is on) and they can be either good or bad, and thoughout the _Taylor Swiftly and the Magical Essence _series they'll be in the story yep! so that's it!**

**Enjoy Chapter Two! R+R**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**Recruitment Day**

Whenever the sun comes up, I automatically awaken as my eyes slowly faded from a natural fire red, to calmly back into a cool, oceanic blue-on second thought, I quickly sailed off my small bed and headed to the small mirror next to it. My eyes were blue with a little purple around the pupil, which can mean they're starting to convert back. I turned to the large window next to the bed. The sky was just woken, turning from a dark purple and unhurriedly becoming dawn-orange.

I opened my wardrobe; putting together a white, plain dress with a red crop top over it with the sun symbol, over with a long red skirt and white, unicorn-skinned ankle boots (This outfit on Wizard101 is called _Soot Stained Tunic). _I decided to put my straight long hair loose as I brush it back behind my shoulders. I reached for my small, brown hand pouch and headed out the room.

I carefully walked down the wooden stairs; since being the only early bird in the family, the Crowns usually wake up at 9:00, and its 5:00. I slid from the manor house, and quietly ran behind the red barn alongside having that ocean setting in the morning dusk, it seem it rain all day last night due to the heavy amounts of water around my feet. As I made my way through the long river towards my secret hole, I slipped on Oliver's mining gloves, grabbed Sapura's tiny gardening hand shovel and starting to dig.

I scooped up the dark, rich soil and threw it up behind me, there was no sign of new minerals, as I kept digging slowly towards faster, and a voice startles me, "Taylor?"

I whipped around to see a muscular teenage boy with shoulder-length silver hair, bright blue eyes wearing bold purple tunic with yellow cut trims (Cloudburst Coat). "Stephen! What are you doing?"

The silver haired scoffed, "Yet you're asking me? Are you mining?"

I become frustrated and continued digging, "Well its seems you guys are leaving today, have a great magical life"

Stephen chuckled and sat next to me, leaning his back against the red barn, "You know ever since we adopted you, its seems my parents doesn't give you the respect you need"

_You think?! _I was only six years old when the Crowns adopted me, but the problem was that I don't remember where I came from. I don't have any memory issues but the last thing that happen to me was-I was in a very dark place where there was a voice calling my name, telling me to; _Find your true fate as you reach your teenage years, as a Swiftly you'll become powerful of a mind and stronger than the physical touch, you'll make good friends and wicked foes, you'll be mentally challenge and trained to developed from a small dragon into the phoenix! As powerful heir of the Swiftly empire…you'll…become…the…Spiral's…greatest…_

"Pryomancer" Stephen said blankly.

I shoved my hand down into the soil; something hard was piercing as I was stilling using the shovel-which broke. "Oh no, Stephen can you help me take out this mineral? I think it's a diamond!"

The silver haired nodded and grabbed me by the waist, he started to pull as I tried to tugged out a large object from the small burrow, "Pull harder Steph!" we grunted as hard as we attempted to yank it out, I let go for a little bit and tried to catch my breath. "Why are you digging up rocks?" Stephen was short-breathed.

"It's a hobby I pick up, now let's pull again!" I heaved my hand back into the tiny hole, Stephen wrapped himself around my waist and we started to pull again, as the tenderness my arms were pulling off, the large object shifted a little so I implanted my other hand into the hole, "Switch positions and hole my shoulders this time" I ordered.

We tugged with pressure, the object shifted a little faster, I wiggled my arms a little bit and it loosened some more. The object became more movable but it was still too heavy, Stephen pulled faster until the both of us soared backwards in the air and landed onto the cemented floor. I lifted myself up from the pain of my bottom, we tried our second attempt by putting both our hands into the hole and pull slowly, the object started to discharge more easily. With the finally tugged it came out to be a-

"An old boot?" I whined as I held a rusty, poop-brown boot. Stephen started to smirk into dissatisfaction, "Well as least you have a miner's boot!"

I retorted, "This isn't funny! Don't you see I'm a failure at everything?"

Stephen sighed and covered his arms around my shoulders, "I'm sorry Taylor, you're not actually failure, well just because you dug up Oliver's mining boot doesn't mean you didn't succeed. _You may be a great wizard like you said yesterday"_

Stephen is the only Crown brother that encouraged me; no one ever does because I wasn't like them. Most people in WizardCity have tan skin, vivid eyes, deep hair color and their wizards too!

I was the complete opposite of those people, even worse now my step-brothers were leaving to go to schools far away in the Spiral.

After an epigrammatic moment Stephen walked on the way to the house, I was going inside too, as I tried to lift the dirty boot it seemed to be heavily stuffed with something, as I struggle to lift the boot, a small flaming glow was rising. I ran inside the house as quietly by possible, my room was still dark but the gigantic glimmering lit the entire place.

It was about an hour now, I threw the dusty boot onto the bed and gradually crawled towards it, my hands opened the boot, and I saw the shiniest mineral-red, huge diamond-shaped jewel, when I looked inside of it; the gem was like a fiery color, with layers of vibrant orange and blazing red, a hint of yellow and sparkles twirled around it. "It's so beautiful" I whispered, I concealed the diamond away into a small pouch, and went back into the living room.

**~oOo~**

"Taylor we're leaving!" Sapura's booming voice disconcerted me. I was outside gardening some unicorn milk for Stephen's 'brunch', the two other Crown brothers; Xavier and Daniel already left for their schools, it did turn out that Xavier got accepted into MooShu Academy of Botanist and will be learning life magic, when the school came to recruit him, it was a fact Theurgists traveled as vines grow from the ground and travel its way up their feet, up all over their body and they teleport. Daniel got agree to take Downpour Of Triton Avenue's Kraken's program; I really don't know what the program was about but Daniel was going to be the first Crown to learn storm magic, also it was a actuality that Downpour used to be a school for mermaids, now it opens to mortals.

Sapura and Oliver on the other hand; already gone out the door, I gathered up a bucket of milk and headed towards the house where Stephen continued to pack his suitcases. He was wearing layered dark-purple and white cloak, a dark-skinned belt along with matching cone-shaped hat that hangs onto the side, making Stephen looking like a real wizards (Amethyst Studded Cloak and Student Helm; Storm) "You're really leaving huh?"

The silver-blonde haired turned around, his hair was put into a small ponytail, "Yep, Ravenswood is traveling in a Marleybone-styled Victorian steamboat, but they won't be here too early since they do have to travel all over the realms" he said as he tossed one of his robes into the suitcase.

I placed the bucket on the center table, "I thought about those things you said about failure and it is too late to enroll for wizardry?"

Stephen's chilly blue eyes shone, "You can't just enroll on Recruitment Day Taylor, and you'll have to wait until next year"

My mouth dropped, "I can't wait until next year! That's because I have to suffer another year with the Crowns!"

Stephen didn't answer back; he finished packing and left his luggage near the door. I jogged up the stairs to search for the diamond I found in Oliver's boot six hours ago. The crystal was still shining in the small pouch on under my bed, I grabbed and stared at it; the large ruby's lava appearance was blistering my eyes, I quickly stashed it back into the pouch and reach for the wardrobe, I changed into a blood-red collared dress with a matching dark cape flying behind me, alongside some red-striped pants, a red pointed hat (Robe of Being; Fire) I chose to put my hair in a ponytail, so my hair will cascade around my waist. I grasped the pouch where the jewel was held in and head out back into the living room.

I saw that Stephen and his belongings were gone, was _he _gone? When I looked out the window; Stephen and his parents were outside waiting on the road. I sprinted through the door in the direction of the Crowns, the redheaded woman heard me running and she turned around, "Taylor what are you doing here? Go back into the house now!"

"I'm not staying here! I'm going with Stephen and become a wizard"

The two redheads began to laugh sidesplittingly, "You can't be a wizard you silly girl! You have to be successful, not dirty! So go back into the house, you're not going to _Ravenswood_"

Those exact words I walked away from the Crowns, instead I hurried to hide behind the barn and dragged out my head to examine the Crowns. They're still standing by the edge of the road; I continued to watch over then, by the look on Stephen's chiseled face was apprehensive, _Why is Steph so worried all of a sudden? _

Then suddenly; a large lively sound of an ostentatious steam engine burned my ears, I slowly push my head upward, I saw a corpulent flying machine soaring throughout the light blue-and-strawberry-ice-cream skies. For a better view, it was a colossal-sized polished bronzed flying pirate-styled yacht, with large cleansed sails flowing along with the gusty airstreams, the vessel was a glossy gold with blue borders around the reservoirs sides, at the front figurehead was a golden head of the mammoth ship was an insignia of a badge-like, with a symbol of a tree along with a saying message: "Wizards Unite, In Magic We Trust". I gasped as the massive flying steamboat parked onto the edge of our lawn, I cupped my head a little further to get an improved vision, when the gangway (the flat board where people can get on and off the ship) opened, a tall, thin old person wearing a sparkling deep-blue robe along with a matching hat and carries a crescent staff with a large, crystal orb in the center. The long white-bearded man marched over to the Crowns; I titled my body a little further from the barn to listen to the conversation: "Hello young wizard, My name is Merle Ambrose the Headmaster at Ravenswood Academy of The Seven Magical Arts and were are so happy that we as a school is recruiting you"

Stephen smiled, "Thank you Mr. Ambrose, I just really hope I get placed into becoming a Pryomancer"

The elderly man sniggered, "Well Stephen Crown our Book of Secrets is a problematical book, you may not be in the school you hope for, rather its providence or what's hope, for" he gave him the tasteful smiled, "But don't worry it's just an advisory"

_Book of Secrets? _I thought, at that moment my pouch started to glow, I quickly check the small purse to catch sight of the red diamond was sparkling up. I held the bag close to me and continued to listen, Sapura was now speaking, "Mr. Ambrose, we want to make sure our eldest son gets the best magical education as possible, okay?"

"Oh Mrs. Crown! You don't need to worry, we send avowal letters monthly to let you know what Stephen has been doing, we have lots of electives, accomplishments and by the time first-year ends, Stephen will be more successful as imagine!"

_Successful? _My mouth dropped in awe when the Headmaster said that last sentence. I dipped my head forward and saw that Ambrose and Stephen were walking towards the ship; I had to make a quick decision to go to Ravenswood! But how would I enter the ship without the Crowns seeing me? Or before the ship leaves?

I heard a booming hissing from the steam engines, the ship was unhurriedly moving back into the skyway. I speedily scurried away from behind the barn and on the road to the ship, as it was flying away I spotted a lengthy rope hanging from the bilge, I set in motion towards the ship, _No don't leave yet!_

It was almost late and I was running as fast as I never run before, my hands were shooting up in the air back and forth, my legs remained stomping the ground. The ship was finally lifted, but the rope was still hanging from the end, my heart was pounding and the wind was slapping me in the face. I finally tossed myself soaring through the air and grabbed-

Yes!

I magnificently held hold tight onto the rope, as I watched under my feet; a wonderful view of a small mansion and the barn, the sweet flowery sight of the grazing land was now being covered by ghostly fogs. I looked above my head; the rope was attached to aft; in or towards the back part of a ship. I climbed up the rope, as I grunted ascending up the twine. I arrived in a bright room, there was a tiny chandelier directly above a huge, round wooden table, and there was nothing else but walls of bookshelves around the place. I turned around to shut the window where I came in from.

_Is it bad to break into someone's study room; _nearby on the table was a huge, thick book. I sauntered near it, to such an extent it started to shimmer and so was the pouch.

"What are you doing here!" an outraged tone alarmed me enough for the two objects ended shimmering. I glared in front of my direction to see a scrawny pelican creature with a skinny beak, wearing a graduation cap with a matching dark blue gown.

Blood started to heat up in my head, "Well um, I-I was looking for the bathroom!" I was a terrible liar, "And I guess this is the wrong room huh?"

The pelican clicked this tongue, "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk! The bathroom is all the way in bilge, now young lady this is the Headmaster's compartment and I suggest you join the other wizards in the tavern" as the he was about to leave he turned back around to asked, "How old are you and are you a first-year?"

I answered, "I'm fourteen and yes" the pelican didn't say anything else more but left. I gripped onto my pouch and left the cabin room. The hallway was dark, narrow and hanging torches were sustained to light up the wooden floors; I walked down the hall and close at hand was a gigantic two-door entrance, when I spread the doors wide open, the first sight was a now bigger glittery chandelier that replaced the ceiling of the flying ship, I peered at the tavern which thousands of students were sitting at round tables covering with white long tablecloths near large windows, as I step forward my foot sprained "Ouch!" I whispered, just realizing there were tiny stairs that lead to a carpeted floor directing to one door labelled, _Second-Years Only._

I tottered down the stairs, on the right were boys wearing vibrant robes sitting around tables that can hold three people each, then looking again thousands of students were sitting down and only one girl was standing looking awkwardly around the place to sit.

On the left were varieties of girls sitting next to massive-sized windows with a view of blue skies and clouds moving at a fast pace.

"Ya lost Blondie?" a sweet, bouncy cheery voice called me, I turned to see a girl about my height, with long, puffy black hair that reached around her waist, glowing brown ebony skin, amethyst eyes and wearing a mauve hooded robe with yellow frills. Her facial expression tells me that she is one of those lightheaded, cheerful girls.

"Yeah, I'm kinda new here and the place is already packed"

"Well duh! We'll all new here! Come sit with me and my friend Tasha"

The girl grabbed my hand and dragged me to front of the room where there was the table next to a titanic window, probably the largest window in the whole flying ship. The girl plopped herself onto the shiny wooden seat, making her wavy hair jumped down her shoulders, I take a seat too, and observed around the right of side the boys seating in a search of Stephen, most the boys have deep-colored hair and there was no sight of slivery-hair. Was Stephen in the right place? Is this first-year? Well the cheery girl did say it was. I turned to her to see she was smiling at me, her teeth were straight and perfectly white, but she was so in high spirits it was scary.

"Your pretty" she blurted out, I jumped a little.

"Uh, thanks?"

She laid out her hand, "I'm Bailey StormBreeze, I'm a Diviner from Triton Avenue, but I'm the sovereign of Crab Alley" even though her voice tone was child-like I was impressed that dumb girls like her were princesses.

I shook her hand, "Nice to meet you Bailey, I'm Taylor Swiftly, I'm not really sure what type wizard I'm am, but we'll just have to see when Orientation comes…who's Tasha?"

Bailey twisted her curly ends wrapped around her purple-polished finger, "Tasha Seahammer is my best friend, well not technically we just met when they docked the ship in Triton Avenue a few hours back, but we kinda started talking and she seems nice, but she really appears as one of those fashion divas with a sassy attitude but as a conclusion she's a Theurgist from MooShu!" she said that very fast and enthusiastically.

I nodded self-consciously since I didn't really understand what Bailey said. "And here she comes!"

A thin girl with silky, black hair extended near the floor walked down the tiny steps towards us. She had light twinkling golden skin, a Korean facial appearance with dark eyes, wearing a light green flowery-pattern kimono; she also carried around a lacy hand-fan to match her robe and had a small beauty mark under her right small slanted eye.

_She's so beautiful _I thought, _I bet all Theurgists are like this. _

"Who's this Bailey?" her sassy, lippy tone asked.

"This is Taylor Swiftly!" she cheered then turned back to me, "Taylor this Tasha Seahammer, isn't she pretty?"

I nodded again, Tasha scooted herself next to me and laid out her pale hand, "My forename is Tasha Seahammer, I'm the empress-in-training of MooShu, the realm of Life magic and my father is also the emperor, along with my brother Juan-Paul Seahammer is a Sorcerer studying the art of Balance magic"

I shook her hand and asked, "So, if you're a Theurgist then why is your brother a Sorcerer? Is he adopted?"

"No, he was born in the deserts of Krokotopia but we both have different mothers, mine died when I was very young and my father married a Krokotopian Queen, Paul and I am just step-siblings" she said while looking down at her hands, crisscrossed. I looked over at the boys' side, and saw a glimpse of a boy my age, with chin-length brunette hair that covered his right eye, vibrant brown eyes, tan skin and was wearing a simple bronzed one-suit uniform. The boy's suntanned eyes stabbed their way towards me, _So that's must be Juan-Paul, _the boy turned away as soon I stared at him back, then I flipped my hair back other to Tasha and Bailey, who seemed to be having a conversation about the cutest boys wizards in the room.

I gazed out the window, the sky was tinted from blue to purple, the clouds were becoming thicker and the whole tavern was brightening. It was now turn out to be nighttime.

I tighten my ponytail and threw it over my shoulder, "So guys when we are going to land to Ravenswood?"

"Well, we do have one more stop to make…in Cyclops Lane!" Bailey shrieked so loud, her bubbly voice echoed the whole tavern.

"Okay, so tell me Bailey" I started after I finished yawning, "Do you have any siblings?"

Bailey nibbled onto her nails, "I do have an older brother who goes to Downpour right in our hometown, but my little ten-year-old sister Marty, is attending here in Ravenswood! Well just like Tasha and Paul, we have different magical abilities, Marty is going to a Thaumaturge or ice wizard just in case you didn't know!" she giggled but all I asked her if she had a sibling.

I interposed, "Okay then, so here's a question for you both, do you two notice a boy with blonde hair but silvery-like and icy blue eyes like mine? I need to find him, but I don't see him in the boys' side and Stephen is a first-year"

Tasha responded, "I didn't see a any silver boy, maybe he somewhere else" then she changed the subject, "but Taylor do you know a Necromancer boy name Sean-Apaul Raven?"

"No why?"

"Because he is Tasha's boyfriend!" Bailey cooed, the silky black-haired shushed her.

"I'm not that little demon's girlfriend! Besides my father forbids me to ever date a Necromancer because they're vicious and cruel enough to steal someone's health to restored theirs! Some spells they make and he is right over there!"

I glanced over back to the boys' side, a boy sitting next to Paul with dark skin, snowy slanted eyes, he also has a long blackish-brunette braid that fallen over his shoulder like mines, wearing a simple black out-suit like Paul's expect the sleeves were cut out to show his well-built, muscular arms.

"His eyes are almost completely white" I said in a surprised tone.

"Creepy right?" Tasha scoffed; "Even if my father didn't forbid me to date Necromancers, I wouldn't date them myself" Tasha started to apply pink lipstick and fluttering her long, extensively eyelashes.

I titled over to Bailey by the window, the black-haired girl was falling asleep, as of the view outside the window, and the sky was completely black and becoming twinkling with stars. "I thought your eyes were blue" Tasha whispered.

My heart fell from my body and blood drained from the face, "My eyes? I need your mirror!"

Tasha handed me a sea green leaf-shaped hand mirror, I watched my eyes turned from chilling blue into a flaming red, as I observed the blazing flames in my eyes, fireworks were bursting inside. "It's just the fluorescents" I lied and my pouch was glowing too but I tucked it in deep into my pockets.

"Well, Okay then you needs a blanket?" Tasha tossed a red blanket on my lap, "I'm going to sleep now, I've been here for two days tomorrow is Orientation Day!"

I smiled, and then realized; _Today I snuck onto a flying yacht, got caught by a bird teacher, met two wild girls that became my friends and now I'm going to a wizarding school to become a wizard! But now a question remains: What am I going to do once we hit Ravenswood?_

**~oOo~**

The tavern was completely black. The lights were out and everybody is sleeping like babies. I slowly removed the blanket Tasha given me; the two girls were sleeping lifelessly. I tiptoed from the table and quietly crept along the large steps and towards the hallway.

Torches were still blazing flames, then at that time the red gem started to light up the whole place, I sauntered down the long passageway with only the sounds of my heels clicking the dainty wooden floors. I looked at clock at the end of the hall, it has been an approximate six hours since I snuck onto the ship, yet I hope that we stopped at Cyclops Lane and picked the last wizards and they're sleeping.

"But Mr. Ambrose those wizards were our only hope!" an irritated tone of voice was muffling through the walls; I crawled over to the sound and saw the door opened a little showing a glim of light. I opened the door a little, there was a bald man with bold blue eyes wearing a yellow neck-robe with blue trims, and he was talking to the Headmaster that recruited Stephen earlier. I pressed my ears against the door and placed my fingers to hold it opened to see what's going on:

"Now, Now Cyrus Drake, Me and the other six teachers had this conversation, my heart is also torn that twenty students are already missing but we have to train our students to the best, if we don't we have to send one our teachers into exile and you won't want that!"

_Twenty students in exile are missing? _I squashed my ears further more into the room, at that point I saw a boy with white skin, black prickly hair and ice-cold eyes leaning on the wall with an anxious expression on his face, when his eyes traveled to my direction, I quickly threw my head away from the door, _Please Please! You didn't see me!_

"Mr. Ambrose how about we send our dark mounts into the fractions of Dragonspyre? So most of the students in exile can train more" a voice of a teenage boy suggested.

Ambrose spoke, "Aaron you are a very bright boy like your twin sister, Your mind is much sharper than mine! How about I selected you and Ashley to become our commanders?"

Then the outraged tone came back, "Ambrose! How can you let Thaumaturges, ice the weakest out of all schools become leaders!? You should enlist my conjurers control the school!"

After that there was a brief silent, I decided to quickly go to back to bed before I get too much information, but what did the Headmaster send students into exile in Dragonspyre? And why was that ice wizard who seemed to be a sixth-year in bed? I sneaked across the darken hallway. Then for some reason my stomach dropped. Close by in front of my sight was huge fogs of purple-black shadowy clouds near the doors to the tavern, it extended near my knees and yet the room got icier. I seized the glassy gem and it illuminated the whole passageway. Then, at the moment the ghostly fog rise, as it raise the shadows gloomy reached for me; _Taylor come to me! _It said in a ghostlike accent, _Come join me into my realm! And I'll make you into the most powerful wizard in the Spiral!...Now give me the stone and join me_

I held the stone close to my chest, "No" I whispered. The eerie fog tore towards me at a speedily tempo, my stomach started to melt and my first reaction was to run to the end of the hall.

The hall was dark, all I can hear was my boots hitting the ground and ghostly screams _Waaaaaaaah! _My heartbeat was pounding louder than my footsteps, "Let me alone!" My screams echoed into the vacant hallways, as the gem was still glowing the corridors seemed to have endless trail and as I looked back behind me, the black murkiness transformed into a shadowy man figure, I couldn't see what the person looked like. But it lifted up his misty finger, a powerful light was appearing and it ambled to me. _I'm not a wizard yet, but I'm going to die! I'm going to die!_

"Aaaaaaaaah!" I bawled as my eyes were glued shut.

"Are you okay?" a soft, mild voice called. I opened my eyes, the foggy graveyard vanished separately and what was replace it was a boy with clear light skin, blonde hair that reached his shoulders and was wearing a floor-length gold robe with blue trims around the neckline, his eyes were cover with a hoodie but his blonde hair covered his right eye like Juan-Paul. "I was looking for the tavern, then I saw a large light that looked like fiery flames and I also heard screaming. Are you okay?"

I wiped the tears from my face, "Yeah I am my name is Taylor and the tavern is at the end of the hallway, you're from Cyclops lane right? Since when did we dock? All of the students were sleeping"

The boy replied, "Yeah me and my sister Catherine just arrived a few minutes ago, I'm Andrew MythBright and well we both need to go to bed since its late"

"Fortunately I'll show you to the tavern, but a special note: the tavern is divided into two sides, there is a carpet on the floor that divides them and the boys' side is on the right, and Orientation Day is in fifteen hours"

I guided Andrew down the hallway, when we made it to the tavern we quietly stepped down the tiny stairs of the grand room, I used the crystal to the light the boys' area, "Try to find an empty seat and there should be a blanket under it" I whispered.

Andrew nodded and slide into a chair between Paul and Sean, "Thanks Taylor"

I smiled and guided the red light in the direction towards the front table; I crawled over there to see Bailey and Tasha were in deep sleep, I slithered back into my seat between the silky black-haired. The gem started to die down and I hid back into my dress but; _I realized I don't have any clothes. _The view of the sky outside was still completely black, and below the clouds were small, dim sparkling stars, as if the galaxy was the ocean. I looked away the place; the crystal chandelier above the enormous ceiling was diming down. I slowly closed my blazing eyes.

_Ravenswood here Taylor Swiftly comes._

* * *

**End Of Chapter Two**

**~What school will Taylor be placed in? (it's kinda obvious, but you can guess her secondary school, that I ALREADY pick for her)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all its Shannon and Marlene! (Actually the username is one person, Shannon and Marlene are my OC's from FH XD) I've haven't posted no new chapters in a while because I have to prepare for the FCAT, (I really hope and believe that faith will get me a level 4 or 5 so I can get into Rapid Advancement Classes in the 7th grade next year LOL)**

**So I really don't have a lot of time to write some chapters. Chapter three is a really long chapter with a unexpected surprise (DUH! DUH! DUUUH!) but instead of making a special chapter for OC's recruitments, at the end of this chapter there will be a example of OC's profiles from one of my characters (and I chose Marty :p)**

**Enjoy Chapter Three! I'M RECRUITMENTING OC'S NOW! so you can PM me or go into the reviews :)**

**This Chapter had been edited btw (okay now I must shut up)**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**Orientation Day Gone Wrong**

"Taylor wake up! Today is the Orientation Day!"

I gently opened my eyes to see a large heart-shaped brown face smiling broadly at me, "Today we are going to dock in WizardCity in four hours, fifty-seven minutes and twelve seconds!"

I looked over to the window; the sky was a pure cloudless ocean blue. after that I took a glance around the tavern to see many students out of their seats, Tasha was gone too. Bailey was exploring her luggage; she pulled out a pinkish-purple sequin robe along with a small pouch attached to a russet belt. I repeated to look around the place when some students were changing into different clothes. "Bailey!" I called for the dark-haired girl who was leaving from the seat.

"Yeah?" she skipped her way back towards me making her long hair bounced behind her shoulders.

"Are we supposed to change our clothes?" one table in front of us with three girls carried their outfits and headed towards the back of the room and up the stairs to the hallway.

Bailey gave me a concerned look, "Well you do you wear the same clothes every day? We have four hours till' we land and we have to wear something for Orientation"

_But I don't have anything else to wear because I snuck on to this ship and the only I brought was a big diamond made of fire! _I desperately wanted to say that, but Bailey and Tasha will think I'm a crooked criminal. Plus I can't tell them about the gem either, since that 'little' incident yesterday I had to cried myself to sleep.

It was also the day I have to find Stephen too, but looking around the tavern he was nowhere to be found.

"I really don't have any clothes to wear but you look like my size, do you have anything please?"

Bailey gleamed and reached back into her suitcase; I eyeballed over to the boys' side, Juan-Paul left his seat, Andrew was cruising through his luggage and Sean already changed into a black collared shirt-robe with white sleeves, white button down his chest and wrapped with a ropey belt. Sean's blackish-brunette braid hangs behind his shoulder reaching around his thick waist.

"She can wear my healer's uniform, but after the orientation she'll have to buy her own clothes" a feisty, cheeky voice decreed and it sounded like Tasha in her fluffy pink bathrobe. When I turned my head back over to two girls, the silky-black haired offered a limey-green strapped dress over white fluffy-plumed sleeves, alongside a matching cape behind and dark green heeled boots. "Thanks Tasha this looks beautiful and shiny!"

Tasha fluttered her eyelashes, "Well you can wear it, but after orientation you give it back unless you're become a Theurgist"

I stood from my seat, "Wait, where do we change?"

"We go into the bilge, it's at the bottom of the ship and we'll show you"

The two girls walked me through the giant polished stairs; we entered the thin hallway which was very light today even though the torches weren't lit, we walked down the hall on our left was a steep stairway that lead under the ship. Tasha lifts the latch and the three of us strolled down the steps and enter a much skinnier corridor. The walls were entirely made of wood, and the floors were polished wood, on the left was a long-drawn-out, outsized window that showed a sight of the cloudless, pure blue skies layered from dark blue to light. We traveled in a single line with Tasha leading in the front and Bailey at the end, there was a small door at the end of the hall. I skipped pass Tasha and reached for the door, I was too hurriedly to open the door until-_BAM!_

"Ow!" a nasal, furious but dainty voice shouted. I threw my head over the wooden door to a rounded-face girl with freckled light tan skin, luminous red hair that seems to flow along longer then her shoulders but shorter from her back, daring blue eyes and wearing a the same outfit Tasha given me, but it was in colors sunny yellow and sky blue.

Around the bathroom were girls changing into colorful robes, laughing at the redheaded chick on the floor that seems I accidentally smashed the door onto. The redheaded girl screamed with her thick, nasal accent, "Are you SERIOUS! Are you so blind you have to slam the door on people just to tell where your stupid, blasted mind is!" the redheaded girl snapped her deep-blue polished nails, and two brunettes appeared behind.

"Come on Alyssa and Brianna, let's go back to the front" the girl and her posse left.

The whole room started to whisper; Tasha and Bailey seized me by one arm each and dragged me towards the back of the room. The bathroom was entirely made of wood, but there was a huge lamp above us, as first I thought this room was the grand ballroom.

The two girls tossed me into the corner, "Do you realized what you just did Taylor?!" Bailey locked the door behind us.

"Yeah, I just got screamed by some crazy bright-redheaded chick!"

Tasha shook her head rapidly, "No! No! _You _just got screamed by Catherine MythBright, the daughter of Erick and Kilo MythBright! They are the _ambassadors _of Cyclops Lane"

Then Bailey continued with the sentence, "And they like 'cherish their kids', Catherine is the youngest out of eight kids but she gets the most worships, plus her other brothers are second-years and this is the first time Catherine and her brother Andrew enrolling into Ravenswood!"

The sentence remained with back other to Tasha, "And since her family is like 'the most richest and most powerful dynasties in WizardCity' if you mess with her once…"

Then the two girls screamed at the same time, "_YOU WILL FEEL HER WRATH!"_

I was terrified by the screams and fell onto the chair, "Bailey and Tasha, for a couple fourteen-year-olds you girls can really talk fast"

The silky black-haired jeered, "This is serious Taylor! Catherine is one of the most domineering wizards you'll me _trust me_"

After five minutes of changing our clothes, Tasha's dress felted a little tight around the torso, I picked to put on Bailey's large pearl earrings and put my blonde hair into two loose braids and threw them over my shoulders. Bailey got dressed into her shiny, glossy pinkish-purple robes, "Water waves!" she chanted. Then suddenly a large gash of water fell from the sky onto the puffy black-haired girl _Splash!_

"Bailey!" I shouted.

Her hair was silky wet, and then in seconds it slowly rejuvenates into small waves like water waves, "What'sa the matter Taylor? It's just a Diviner spell that makes your hair wavy"

"Oh girls!" Tasha chuckled, she opens the curtains and she strutted in a leafy kimono with a flower-patterned belt, her silky black hair was placed in a tight braid running straight down her back. Tasha's dark eyes started to convert to small bright green fluorescents. _So Tasha's eyes can change too? _I thought. I turned over to Bailey and her eyes were just a dazzling purple.

"Let's go back to the tavern" I suggested, as we hastily escaped the bathroom and entered the skinny hallway, as I looked out the largest window, the sky was still a sea blue by the means of some fast, evaporating clouds were rolling in. "Greetings young wizards"

A slow, lively voice greeted.

I turned and saw a tall, slim woman wearing a plain red neckline-sleeved dress on her optimistic curvy body, also wearing sparkling, fiery makeup. But when I ascended my head a little more up I gasped in wonderment. The woman's hair was an actual flame, repeatedly not burning out. "Greetings Ms. Falmea!" the two girls addressed in unison.

Ms. Falmea gave a smirk, "Well, Well you girls are dressed in some pretty robes" the fire-haired turned her body towards my direction, "I'm really desire if one of you girls are designated into my Pryomancy course, _because I'm sure one of you can make influential Pryomancers"_

She winked at me and continued to promenade down the hallway.

_Ms. Falmea is so pretty;_ I thought as we reach the second corridor and open the doors of the enormous tavern. The ceiling-sized chandelier was glistening, and now most of the students are seated. As we reached the front of the room, Bailey sat near the window, then me and Tasha. I looked ahead of our table to see a redhead girl talking to two brunettes; _Catherine MythBright _I muttered. She glared at me back when I got a glance of her demon-blue eyes.

**~oOo~**

It has been four hours.

The students had been fed with breakfast and lunch, the view outside was still a bright blue and some clouds. Me, Bailey and Tasha had been had endless talks about boys, fashion, the most expensive wands and what was expect in Ravenswood. We only had thirty minutes left until we land, and we get into Orientation, I went into my small, brown pouch on the side, the red gem was dim and it hadn't glowed today like it always would. Also another thing was that I still hadn't found Stephen yet, so I quickly decided to ask one of the boys who were standing up.

"Only thirty minutes until we land!" Bailey cheered.

I spotted Paul was walking back to his seat next to Sean when he was coming back from the café (there is a small bar next to the stairs) "Paul!" I called.

The brunette whipped his head to me, making his right bang reveal his bronzed eyes, "What up Blondie?"

Tasha pulled me onto my arm, "Why are you calling him?" she whispered but I ignore her.

"Paul, do you know a boy named Stephen Crown with silvery-blonde hair and blue eyes? I desperately need to know where his is"

The brunette shrugged his shoulders, "No, well I do know that Stephen Crown is on his ship and what he looks like but I've haven't seen him"

"Well if you do, before we land, can you tell him that his sister is asking for him?"

Paul nodded and went back to his seat, when I turned my head to the two girls; they were looking back behind their seats, "What are you staring at?"

"The Headmaster and his teachers are here!" mouthed Bailey.

I looked behind me, and everyone else did. Merle Ambrose sauntered down the grand stairs, along with the seven other people following him. As the eight of them stroll down the carpet lane in on single line; I noticed one small, chubby fairy, wearing a light blue, sparkly dress with lacy trims along with a matching witches' hat and carrying an icy wand, "Hello fellow schoolchildren! Freezing isn't it? Well that's the art of our Thaumaturgy! " she applauded in a grandmotherly voice and flew behind the Headmaster.

Next, was a jumping green frog wearing a purple rich coat with a matching top hat hopped down the carpet, "Greetings young lads! Make your creativity follow you, into the powers of Divination or Storm magic!"

The small frog twinkled at Bailey, who was rapidly clapping her hands and smiling broadly. "Yay!" she shrieked.

After the frog, a tall dog wearing a auburn top hat along matching his uniform of a normal business-dog also carrying a cane and suitcases, he waved, "Good day, students or Sorcerers will learn the transcendence of Balance magic!" he toke off his hat and put it on back again to show greetings.

After him was another animal person-a cow woman. "OH! Ms. Moolinda!" Tasha praised. The cow woman wore a vibrant green kimono with natural brown designs, her black hair was placed into a bun and she wobbled her way to front of the tavern, "Hello great students or my Theurgists will learn the compassionate and sympathetic passion of Life magic"

Tasha shouted, "Hi Ms. Moolinda Wu! Remember me from Botanist in MooShu!"

I questioned, "She used to teach there?"

"Yeah, when I went there at age two, but this is her first year teaching here in Ravenswood!"

_I wonder who Moolinda replaced_, I thought, following after Moolinda waved at Tasha was a boy about two years older than me, wearing a gray collared uniform with a cape falling behind him, also had on a joker-styled hat carrying a tall staff with a big, round red orb around it. "Isn't he a little too young?" Bailey said.

"Rumor has it, that the old teacher Mr. Drake disappeared after his wife died and he cast a powerful spell for the Death school to vanish as well" Sean declared from across the room I was surprised he actually talked, with his monotone voice yet in a vulgar way.

The teenage teacher didn't say anything but after him was the baldheaded man I saw in the Headmaster's compartment last night, "Hello naïve Conjurers, as you be elected, in my classroom I don't tolerate any amateurs!" the rude, heartless tone from the Myth teacher angrily glared at me. Blood milked out of my body and my fingers trembled as he passes by, "Some teacher" Paul muttered under his breath. Andrew stood quietly, than I thought

_If Myth colors are yellow and blue, yet Andrew will probably take the same classes as…_

Catherine? Bailey did say that she gets the most worship than anyone and that they do came from one of the most richest families. Was Andrew a snot like his sister Catherine?

Last was that lady we met in the bilge earlier, she sashayed down the carpet and said, "My dear Pryomancers will learn the passionate and sweltering ways of how Fire magic makes us _unique_" the fire-haired winked at me again and sauntered on. At that point, the pouch started to glow and I stuffed it into my cape.

All the eight professors spread apart at the front of the entrance, Merle Ambrose clapped his hands together _Clap! Clap! _The sound echoes across the tavern, the thousands of wizards fell into silence. The Headmaster rose and spoke: "Today, all you fellow students will enter Ravenwood Academy and be placed into one of the seven schools of magic; Fire, Ice, Storm, Life, Myth, Death or Balance. Orientation will start strictly after we land in two minutes, but after this day class will officially start. Now as you students look outside your windows, it seems we'll landing"

The three of us gazed outside the huge window, WizardCity was beautiful! There small buildings, not that many trees, long gorgeous rivers extending around large sculptures, my eyes started to gleam as we passed a mammoth-sized tree in the center of buildings surrounding it. I can feel the flying ship shift over to the left as well as everybody swayed to the moment. The ship lowered slightly, I gawked out the window, and we were passing the large tree, over some green meadows. I saw that the ship was now traveling above land, the ship lowered some more causing me to have that feeling when your hearts drops (A/N like on an airplane?) Tasha and Bailey grabbed my hands each firmly, as we about to land I thought; _this is it! The day I finally become a wizard! We land in five…four…three…two…_

_Boom!_

The ship dropped heavily and the whole tavern jumped into the air, and crashed back down. Merle Ambrose chuckled, "Don't worry young wizards, our flying ships always land roughly on rainbows"

_Rainbows? _I glared down into the window to see the ship settled down on a large transparent rainbow. Merle Ambrose clapped his hands together loudly; all the students looked ahead of their direction as the teachers started to gather their luggage. "Now, young wizards, we will all line up in a single file and we'll follow Mr. Cyrus Drake down into Ravenswood, there will be no pushing or shoving and Mr. Drake will lead us to Golem Court for the orientation. Now young wizards must collect their items and get into line"

Everybody removed themselves from their seats and round up their personal belongings. Bailey and Tasha gathered their two-pieces of luggage, I stood up recognizing that I didn't have any suitcases and the girls can tell since I had to borrow clothes from them. Stephen was still nowhere to be come across; the line was forming with students holding a heap of items, Bailey said that she needed to find her little sister Marty and she'll probably come out last. Tasha snapped her fingers and suddenly her step-brother Juan-Paul carrying his large backpack appeared.

"Paul would you be a good brother and carry my bags please?"

The brunette sneered, "Yeah _riiiight_!" but he ended up carrying one of Tasha's small green suitcases.

Then, the silky black-haired grabbed my hand and walked into the line which was very long. The line slowly moved forward, Paul was in front of us as well with Andrew and Sean ahead. I looked around the tavern to see that even though I only stayed here for one day it seems like I been here for two days like Tasha. Then unexpectedly a thought came to me; _But Mr. Ambrose those wizards were our only hope! _Mr. Drake's angry voice startled me enough to shiver. The line continued to move up more faster and we made it by the small door next to the _Second-Years Only _entrance and above our table, my heart began to plummet, Ms. Falmea who was near the door guided us outside and I saw the most beautiful sight my eyes never set on!

I've never been in air before but it seems fun, I dipped my foot onto the rainbow bridge, Tasha still held onto my hand and we both walked in a line down the bridge. The bridge was not that long to cross, under it was the dark part of the blue sky; we continued to walk behind the line until Professor Drake stopped at a steel gate engraved _Welcome to WizardCity _"Let's wait for the other students to emerge from the ship everyone!" he roared.

"Taylor! Taylor!" voices were calling me. I looked behind me and saw Andrew, Bailey and a small girl dark skin, shoulder-length black cornrow braids with messy strands at the end, indigo eyes with a matching hoodie robe. The three of them jogged through a cluster of multicolored dressed students and headed towards me and Tasha. "Hiya Taylor! This is my little sister Marty" the small girl gave a sarcastic smirk, _I may be cute but I'm dangerous honey boo-boo, I can hurt you any other way _her smile said.

Andrew tapped me on the shoulder, "Hey Taylor, sorry I didn't say greetings earlier I was kinda nervous"

"Yeah that's okay, I'm pretty sure that all of us first-years are nervous!"

I couldn't tell Andrew that his outrageous younger sister tried to insult me; if I did probably he would be one of those people who would do anything for that annoying person's blessing. But yet again, Catherine always gets the most worship out of eight kids.

As everyone arrived at the gates of WizardCity; Merle Ambrose stomped his staff onto the cobblestone path _Bam! Bam! _And magically the gate opened.

"Now come on now, our sixth-years have classes and orientation can't be too long!"

The eight professors escorted us through the paved path, I glance around me; there were small gray-stoned buildings with some purple roofs, the sky was becoming sunnier, I looked over to the right, an enormous pool of crystalline water flowing down a stream around a statue of one boy and one girl wizard shooting up their wands with a flying pig in the center. The large group of us resumed walking up a small hill, passing a little colorful tented street carnival, _that's where wizards go to play after class _Andrew whispered.

Shortly ahead of us was a tunnel titled 'Golem Court', as we entered through there was a thicket of trees surrounding a tall, marble fortress in the middle of the forest. In front of the tower was an enormous amount of chairs in rows, at the front of the rows of chairs were seven huge poles standing on a flat wooden platform with a small staircase. Each stand had a podium along among a large thick open book. The professor led us to take our seats which seem to be one-thousand seats in rows of five-hundred. Me, Tasha, Bailey, Marty, Andrew, Sean and Paul sat in the first row while the other four-hundred-and-ninety-seven other students to fill up the rest of the row.

"Psh! Andrew" a shushing whisper called from behind me, it was a tan girl with short bright red hair-Wait.

"Catherine what are you doing?" Andrew hushed, "We have to stay quiet, orientation is about to start!"

The redhead stares angrily at me while she was still talking to Andrew, "Why don't you sit with your younger sister and not sit with _strangers_"

The blonde boy ignored Catherine and got a grip of my wrist. His hands felted very warm, but yet Andrew had a pestered expression on his rectangle-chiseled face and his deep ocean eyes were looking down at the ground. I felted horrible for him though, how often do you see a younger sister torments her older brother? Golem Court was overflowing with lots of colorful robes. I looked and realized-Stephen was just entered through the curve, stoned tunnel and reached the second row _behind me_.

I wanted to look _behind _me but something else wasn't right, most of my living organs were shaking like earthquakes. My eyes started to shrink rapidly, and blood was draining from my body down the faucet. Everyone including the Headmaster lifted their heads up above them; rolling shadowy clouds covered the pure blue sky and veins of light cut through from far away. The air was getting hoarser, causing my lungs to swell nauseatingly, _I can't breathe! I can't breathe!_

The Headmaster loomed over to the middle platform, "It's alright my fellow students it is just a little storm" the old man raised his hands above his head and clapped them together. My eyes widened in admiration as a watery-like force-field formed around the Golem Court. Rain started to fall down on the side of the magical field, the air was a little bit dense but it seems breathable.

"We're not going to let rain ruin Orientation Day now!" Ambrose smiled.

"What's wrong Marty?" I heard Andrew whispered. I bend over to see Marty (who was two seats down between Bailey and Sean) the braided-haired girl was looking straight ahead; her indigo eyes were blankly broad, her face grew long and Marty's small hands shake violently. I snapped my fingers _Snap! Snap! Snap! _And the little girl didn't flinch, Bailey placed her hand on the braided-haired's shoulder and gave her a little wobble. Marty tilted her head slowly forward; I bordered her neck so she wouldn't tip over. But Marty's eyes remained wide opened, was she possessed? Merle Ambrose stood in front of us holding a large book penned _The Book of Secrets. _The teachers were standing on the seven platforms; each platform had a specific flag that shows a sign of the schools they teach from. _Is this really necessary? _I thought, skinny streaks of light stretched across the dull sky and small rumbles of thunder came after. Heavy raindrops crashed onto the force field and then gliding off. As the school assembly quiets down; Merle explains that one student at a time will come up to him and take the Book of Secrets test, and when their done there will be a sign where it tells them which school the book has chosen, and you'll have to go to one of the seven teachers standing on the platforms. I glanced at Professor Falmea standing at the first platform, with a red flag along with a little flame icon. The flaming-haired shot me with a wink; _what is with this woman? Does she like me or something? _I can feel my skin tingling_, _something was going to happen-but I didn't know what it was but-it seem urgent.

The skinny pelican that caught me in Merle's cabin strolled down the lane between the rows carrying a long-very long scroll of names. By the time he reach to Merle and handed him the scroll, Orientation Day finally started!

Merle read the first name, "Sean-Apaul E. Raven" the crowd gasped. Even Mrs. Greyrose covered her mouth in fearfulness; the blackish-brunette braided boy removed himself beside Paul and Andrew to walk towards Merle. Sean flipped his braid over his chest and crossed his arms.

"Now Mr. Raven, you'll be taking your Orientation test. But just to warn you this is an advisory, be very hopeful and find your _destiny"_

Sean nodded.

"Okay, now begin!"

Merle opened the book placed in his palm, and Sean started to read the test.

Something tapped on my shoulder and in a split second I turned my head to see that the round-faced, brightly redheaded girl was glaring at me with her tilted blue eyes. "Are you really serious Catherine? It was an accident!"

"An _accident _doesn't give me a broken nose! You better pray that you'll not be in the same class, _Myth _as me or my brother!"

I questioned, "Now how do you know that your brother will be in Myth with you?"

Where was Catherine when the Headmaster explained that the test was an advisory? Where her stupid, clueless brain was when Andrew ignores her but yet has the right to blame _one _thing I did when we were still on that ship?

The redheaded girl didn't say anything; I turned my head right over to Bailey and Tasha who were both looking ahead. Then suddenly, something struck me. My heart stopped working but yet I'm still breathing sharply, my legs were quivering while I can feel my face peeling off. _What's happening? _Unexpectedly my hearing was foggy and all I can hear was muffling sounds of people's mouths. I looked around and everybody was giving a applause towards Sean; the boy walked to the far end platform near the tunnel back to the commons, where the young teacher wearing the gray-black robe which meant-_Sean has been placed into Death. _Merle Ambrose glanced back onto the scroll and called out a name '_Bay-Lay A. StoolBreed', _but my ears were deafening away while my hearing was still unclear. Whoever he called was walked over to the Headmaster wearing a beaming purple robe, with long dark wavy hair. I scooted over to Marty sitting between Bailey (who went up to the platform) and Tasha; the braided-haired turned her small squared-face with a worried expression, my feelings fell when frozen, tears swim from her azure eyes down her round bronzed skin. "Marty what happened?" I hope I asked the right question since my ears were stuffed. Marty altered her head forward up to my ears, "He's back" she mouthed, "I received a vision that tells me that the _dark _lord is back"

A sword just stabbed me through my body, _what do you mean you received a vision and the some dark lord came back_? Then on second thought; I took a glanced above my head where the force field that protected us from the rain was, and there was a tiny dark figure in the dark sky. My eyesight was smudging and a sight pain was entering through my head, it felted like I was about to tip over on a cliff. "Be careful, it's really best if you tilt your head back" Marty caught my hair and pushed my head back over the timbered chair.

"I'm sorry, but what do you mean _you received a vision and the dark lord is back?"_

There was a large applause and when I looked over to Bailey, walking over to the third platform next to the ice fairy was the jumping frog standing under some purple flag with the storm icon.

When Merle called out the next name, some person from the further rows came up wearing a plain gold robe with short curly pink hair which I can't really tell if it was a boy or girl. Marty tapped onto my shoulder and move closer to my ear, "You don't know who the dark lord is? Then in a few seconds, something bad will happen"

I started to blink rapidly, "But how do you get visions of that?"

"I'm a special type of Thaumaturge called a Frostile, it just basically an ice wizard that can see the future. Bailey doesn't know about it, but she does think I'm clairvoyant" Marty wiped her eyes.

Does Bailey think Marty is strange? Well are we all strange? I watched the girl wiping the frozen icicles from her large cheek. At that point the gem started to glimmer under the cape; when I put out the gem, it was little by little turning from a fiery red into a cool cerulean-wintery color. My hands started to shiver due to the freezing sensitivity from the icy crystal; I grabbed Marty's tiny hands and placed the crystal there while I rubbed my hands into the green cape for some warmth. _Why does this diamond shine so much! _Marty's huge, indigo eyes began to shimmering into a watery shade of blue; the girl was sitting there holding the crystal and looking ahead at the orientation. The boisterous applause reverberated and the boy/girl person went over to Moolinda Wu who stand under a green flag with a matching leaf icon was next to the hopping frog. The next name was called and it was _Paul. _The suntanned-brunette promenaded from his seat towards Merle Ambrose standing with the book wide open in his hand. I snapped my fingers to get back Marty's attention and the girl turned around, "Don't you feel any cold, freezing feeling?" that girl was sure holding the diamond pretty tight.

"No I don't feel anything, you want it back?" the braided-haired tossed me back the diamond and I caught it with the cape.

I continued to ask; "There's also another thing I wanted to know, how do you know if your name is on the register?" My heart pounding too hard because _I did sneak on this ship because I'm just trying to prove my snobby foster parents a point._

"Your name automatically on the scroll, even if you're a young student who snuck on the ship"

A sudden cold breeze passed by, and the noisy applause boomed in the background while my ears were still foggy. _Perplexity brings you nowhere Taylor, _a dark voice ringed in my head. I jumped my head around the place; most of the thickets of trees were outside out of the force field, large masses of black smoke was coming from the forest not far from Golem Court and the rain seemed to stop but the clouds were still dark. Students began to clap their hands together for Paul; I didn't bother to see what school he got into, Merle called the next name and Andrew (sitting next to me) walked up to the platform. I turned back to Marty; who was watching and biting her long nails at the process, "Isn't it strange that the storm had stopped but there is a large accumulation of smoke near Ravenwood?"

Marty shrugged, "Maybe it's a wildfire in the forest which Wizard City gets a lot during raining seas-

"MAILSTAIRE!" an earsplitting, forceful shriek came from further rows. Everybody jumped by the startling scream, the Headmaster dropped the book onto the ground and ran over to the back row, I twisted my body around and everyone was shaking vehemently, my eyes were popping from my sockets when there was a small rumble. I grabbed onto Marty's sleeve, but she slapped it off, the teachers dashed off from the platforms and reached for the further rows. I snatched the small girl and ran to the platforms where Bailey, Tasha, Sean, Andrew and Paul were shaking in fear; the sky was becoming shadowy, I rotated everywhere where everyone were still in their seats screaming. I began to breath sharply; heat was rising up in my head as if I was about to faint, my hearing became more foggier and I was barely listening to the bloodthirsty screams from the terrified wizards. _What's happening!? _Bailey yelled.

_I don't know! I don't know! _Tasha's tears were gushing from her eyelids and she reached to grab onto Paul's shirt. I wanted to scream, yet the worst came without a warning as the small rumbling was suddenly becoming an earthquake. I can hardly maintain my stability and the air appeared to become thicker, making me unconscious. Andrew seized me by the waist and carried back to the rows, and then I realized something, _Stephen…where is he! _Hearing my thoughts screaming louder than Sapura's screams was making my ability to hear more deafening. Fog was spreading around the place even my vision was going away a little bit, I didn't know what was happening but Marty had a visualization that something bad will happen, but then again she said that the dark lord was coming back; her face was blank and some girl from the back row screamed out 'Malistaire'. Who was that? The reason I was frightening because all of a sudden some jeopardizing took place in _my _orientation, but on second thought; I released myself from Andrew's grasp and ran down the dimmed orange single cobblestone path towards the towards the tunnel where the Headmaster was calming the students. _Stephen! Stephen! _I bawled.

Then unpredictably, there was a massive air explosion _FEEEW BOOM!_

The large explosive collisions send me flying over the assembly chairs, the force field just violently exploded and enormous amounts of debris fell from the sky. The rigorous windstorms blew everything into the air; I shut my eyes and felt myself plummeting back onto the hard ground _BASH! _I dropped my head and the agonizing pain stabbed throughout my body, I can barely open my eyes or even get up. Screams were shattering my ears; and the air was getting heavier, I felt a soft hand touching around my waist and I can feel myself being carried somewhere. As my eyes were pasted shut and pain was mostly stinging me with a headache, the person placed me onto soft flooring which felt more like grass. I steadily reopened my eyes, and the horror of Orientation Day was destroyed down to the ground. The Golem Tower was still standing but the windows were broken, I looked around and I was being surrounded by Tasha and Bailey clutching onto my shoulders and the other wizards with horrified expressions on her faces. But then, at the center of the Golem Tower where the chairs were broken and was thrown about the place; stood a tall, slim pasty man holding a black-and-gold staff coming towards us. My heart was dying down and the blow on the head was burning even more, the Headmaster along with the teachers approached the man and drew out their wands. Most of the students stood half-heartedly near the tunnel to the Commons. The pasty man smirked and slowly draws near the professors, the students gasped into fear yet my hearing seems to regain back.

"Hello Ambrose" he sneered, "Lovely weather we are having today yes?"

Ambrose raised his golden curved staff, "Malistaire! Why have you returned after we have banished you? Especially on Orientation Day?"

The pasty man twisted his long black braids, "What's the matter Ambrose? Can't a man see his _future _Necromancers? I'm just strolling on this beautiful day and I just seem to stop by for a visit"

A piece of the purple roof of the Golem Tower fell down with a crash of dust falling behind. The pasty man smirked and clapped his hands of triumph, the professors slowly loomed a few steps towards the man with their wands in front of their faces. Then the frog spoke, "You have no right to destroy Golem Tower!" his tone was incensed, "We suggest you return back to where you came from!"

The pasty man took a peek over in our direction. "Nice students Ambrose, I can see most of the resemblances from these wizards from their families"

_What exactly does that mean? _I kept my eyes in a closed-position while mostly all the students were crying in terror. I continued to stay still lying on the grass while Tasha and Bailey held onto my shoulders—yet I become conscious of something-the pasty man walked towards us and then I realized that the gem was glowing broadly inside my cape, in a dark color. The pasty stopped in took a scary glance at us. The teachers follow behind him with their wands sticking in front of their bodies. I couldn't feel anything but the warm feeling of the black gem stroking my back, yet I still don't see Stephen anywhere. _I hope he is okay, _tears flooded down my cheeks.

The pasty scoffed, "Ambrose! You call these useless proletarians wizards?" he raised his glassy staff, and a small dark flame was forming. The students gasped into apprehension and I can feel Tasha freezing hands quivering over my shoulders, most of us stood on the grass near the tunnel. If we make a run for it the pasty man might kill us. My eyes started to twitch as the pasty man continued to walk slowly towards us with the dark flame sparking out. The teachers followed him, still in a fighting-like motion. The Headmaster screamed, "Malistaire! If you leave my students alone you'll—"then he indicated his staff towards the pasty man and a large white light was developing, the Headmaster cried out the spell, "BLIZZARD!-"

"BANSHEE!" The pasty man bellowed, he threw the dark flame from the wand and it evaporated into a ghostly gray woman with spikey hair and vacant eyes. It turned its head throughout her body and screamed out an icy powerful fog at the Headmaster. The strong winds pull Ambrose into the air and shoved him to the wall; Ambrose fell to the ground leaving a dent in the tower and Ambrose lying unconscious. Everyone started to scream at the top of their lungs. Then the dog teacher threw an orange spark at the pasty man, but the man stopped the spark in midair and threw back over to him. The large spark blasted the dog down to the ground. Tears were flowing from my cheeks down to my neck, _he killing the teachers someone stop him! _My thoughts screamed. Falmea shot a huge fireball at the pasty man; the man flew and hit his back onto a thick tree. The students ran over to the tunnel until-BLAST! A shadowy ball of lighting struck the floor near the tunnel causing the students to gasp. Tasha wrapped my hand over her shoulder and so did Bailey. And the two girls dragged me back near the tower. They lay me down on the floor, "Taylor are you okay? Wake up please!" I can feel Bailey placing her hands on my chest and shaking me rapidly. Across from the tower, the pasty man reclaims his strength and whipped his wand towards Falmea. He shot her with a string of light, and Falmea plummeted to the ground. _No stop it! No stop it! _I screamed louder than a regular girl can scream. I escaped Tasha's grasp from my shoulder and ran to the center of the Court towards the damaged woman. I placed my hand on the fire-haired woman's cheek, it felted warm yet the woman was out cold. Falmea slowly opened her fiery eyes, and groan at the sight of pain near her legs. I removed my hand and turned to the sinful pasty man pointing his wand in my direction. I wanted to scream, I wanted to be anger, this man had no right to come to a school of children during Orientation Day and destroy everything...everything!-I grabbed Falmea's twig wand, and placed the black gem inside the gap. As the gem turned back red, I aimed the wand to the pasty man. Wind briskly blew away my hair; I beamed streaks of fire from the wand. The flames travel promptly towards the pasty man, and blew him down to the ground. As the pasty man lay lifeless; his wand rolled on the floor, _Finish him Taylor! _A motherly voice commanded. The wand started to glow intensely strong, everyone gasped and the pasty man got back up and started to run towards me. I began to breathe precipitously and raised the wand. _Finish him Taylor! Finish him!_

Suddenly I felted light on my feet; the glow became stronger and stronger. _I can't do this, I can barely breathe! _My heart was racing fast, the pasty man grabbed his wand from the floor and generated the banshee. As it formed from the ground, I toss a large flame at the ghost. "Waaah!" it screamed as it caught the flame with her hands and threw the fire back. The burning flame flicked the wand from my wand, I turned my head back over to the pasty man who was targeted his wand at me. "STOP IT!" I shrieked, "STOP IT! STOP IT!" A raging sensation was forming inside of me. The golden blaze enhanced above my head; the flames traveled to my arms becoming wings of fire, the gold flames continued to surround me. I realized I've became a golden bird, _Oh my god _I whispered. The pasty man's cold eyes widened and drew his wand to Falmea, and then he cast an airy spell and dragged her off the ground. "Fire wizard huh?" he simpered, "What will happen to the poor phoenix girl if I kill her hopeless professor"

My anger fulminated, "NO! Leave her alone!" flames exploded from my body, "STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" my vision started to blur into darkness and all I can hear was screaming. I can hardly see the pasty man, but right before my eyesight was going away, a boy with silver-blonde hair and wearing a purple tunic was rushing towards my way. I fell to the hard ground from the dizziness of my head spinning like a tornado, I closed my eyes and the last thing I heard was, "_Taaaylooor!" _and the voice echoed away.

I just entered to a world of darkness

* * *

**End Of Chapter Three**

**I'm planning to make at least 30+ chapters in this story before the end of the year (or at least summer) depending how long it takes me to write each chapter.**

**I'm also accepting OC's! I was going to make a special chapter but ("Ain't nobody got time for that!") So here is a example of Marty's Profile (I'll need about 10 OC's)**

**Also in this chapter, let's pretend that your OC's were here during the attack (but you still have to tell me which school they desired) expect for those who 15 to 16-year-olds (because those are Second and third-years) those between ages to 12-14 were present at the day of the attack okay?...do what ever you want XD**

**Profile:**

**Name: Marissa "Marty" StormBreeze**

**Age: 10 (youngest wizard in Ravenwood)**

**Appearance: Dark Skin, indigo eyes, braided cornrows hair that reaches to her shoulders, a tomboy appearance and a baby-like voice.**

**School: Unknown (because of the Oritenation attack)**

**Secondary School: Unknown**

**Personality: Marty is a very spicy girl, she can stand up to anyone even those older than her. Also Marty has a sassy mouth (most likely to use profanity when her sister isn't around) but that doesn't mean that she always got anyone's back-especially Bailey's.**

**Birthplace: Celestia **

**Likes: Wintertime (her middle name is also Winter :), Using her Frostile abilities to mess with people and Reggae music.**

**Dislikes: Pryomancers (unknown reasons will come in later chapters), Bailey's stupidity, meat and being in a overcrowded place.**

**Special Fact: Even though Marty came from a family of Diviners, she was born when a snowflake first fell on Celestia and that had given her the ability of the Frostile and ice magic.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yasss! Chapter FOUR finally done! But just a warning: THIS IS ONE LONG ASS CHAPTER! more than 10,000 words Lol!**

**To Be honest, I think this is the worse chapter I've written because of the grammar and all that, but that was because I was SOOO nervous to post this!**

**Remember that I accepting OC's! I have Melissa Brittleaf from BuBuWinter! (when I read her description and all, I was like YAASSS!)**

**I no longer want 10 OC's, I'll bring it down to 5 (BuBuWinter's counts as one so it's 4)**

**Remember that I accept OC's ages 12-14 and 14-16 but basically in this story the government is very harsh with Ravenwood so they but hard rules on the school but that's a little background info you should know and will know later in upcoming chapters.**

**Another thing about OC's, when you placed their ages you should add in their bio at what age they attended Ravenwood (unless they are a first-year)**

**by means I mean the students enroll for six years and they start at the age of 12 (at ages 13 and 14 is when they participate in pre-magic schools when they are younger and attends Ravenwood for more studies but they still stay there for six years so think of it as a middle/high/college okay?)**

**Because I see Ravenwood as a school for kids and they graduate as adults :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Broken Skulls, Mental Sickness and Bullies**

**Leads to killing.**

_The world was a dark environment. No light and no life. Then suddenly, a bright gold sparkle was developing at the center of the black place. The glow turned into a birdlike shape, with fiery yellow wings that were burning out endlessly. The bird opened its flaring eyes and opened its beak, "Hello Taylor."_

"_Hello? Am I dead?"_

_The yellow-fiery bird chuckled. "No you're not silly, my name Sestiva, the sovereign of the Opaque."_

_As the world was still black I tried to reach over to the phoenix. I couldn't feel or see anything but the golden bird. "So Sestiva if I'm not dead then, where am I?"_

_The magical bird waved her burning wings. "You're in the inferiority black world of Dragonspyre, and you can't see anything because you're unconscious of your powers Taylor" _

_The phoenix blew a gust of flames from her beak. The breezes formed into an airy picture of a small nighttime city with some animal-like people roaming around on opaque cobblestone floors and chatting under the moonlight. "I don't understand what you're showing me Sestiva."_

"_I know but I'm trying to show you the transcendence of your imperfection." Sestiva threw her wing over and made the scene vanish in flames._

"_I don't understand the 'transcendence' of Marleybone! Who are you and why am I here in this creepy place?"_

_Sestiva stood quietly while her flames continue to slowly burning out. I can feel heat rising around my body either if I can see it or not, I began to reach the boiling point as the fiery bird was unhurriedly blowing herself away. "Look here Sestiva! It's either I'm dead or I'm being pranked because this doesn't make any sense!"_

_The bird resumed silent. "HELLO? Sestiva are you listening!"_

"_I must depart now Taylor, may faith guide you" a brisk wind surrounded the darkened world, causing the fiery bird to vaporize into the black mist. As she whooshed away into the blank space, all that was left was the afterglow of her flames wandering around. "Sestiva? Sestiva come back!"_

"_Angry and narcissism are your worst enemies Taylor, don't let the evil side of your memory control the way you think…" the last sweet whisper of her voice faded away before she can finish the warning-something that I heard before. _

**~oOo~**

"SESTIVA COME BACK!"

I finally opened my eyes, and yet at last I found myself in a world full of color.

I pushed myself up leaning against as it seems to be a wooden bedrail. I glanced around the room; there was a small lantern shining above alongside two desk lights besides one on each dark-brown desk next to the bed I seem to be lying on. I looked over to my left and there was a small window that showed a large view of the Commons, with the sight of stoned buildings and a glimpse of some nice snowy-blue skies. On the right was a long ligneous table with clusters of various quantities of potions, one bottle of blue fluid spilled onto the porcelain floor. I look at the white-striped wallpaper and the wooden double-doors in front of me (the side wallpapers are a light green with white polka-dots). I was lying on a soft bed with white covers and when I removed them I realized my legs were bandaged. I looked over to my left and picked up a small, round hand mirror. There was a tiny purple bruise circling around my right eye and also, I was placed in a plain gray sleeveless gown. I put back the mirror down on the desk and remove the bed sheets. When I laid my small feet onto the cold floor, the room itself was cold as a blizzard. "Where am I?"

Then surprisingly the double-doors flew open which made me jumped back onto the bed in alarm. A cow-breed womanlike walks into the room carrying a tray of soil, along with Stephen coming behind her and closing the door. I watched Moolinda setting the plate on the potion table while Stephen stood near the window. "Moolinda!" I called.

The cow-breed turned over to my direction. "Ah, Taylor you seem revitalized." She looks towards Stephen. "Boy get away from the window! The poor girl needs the air!"

Stephen quickly removed himself from the window yet his arms were crossed and he turned his head away from me. I felt a slight throbbing on my bruise and I nippily covered it with the sheets.

While Moolinda continued to organize her soil tray, I took a glance at Stephen wearing a black knee-length robe with red trims around the sleeves and edges. He also was holding a unicorn-horned like stick.

"Moolinda, where am I?" I inquired.

"You're in the infirmary, ever since that surprise attack on Orientation Day six days ago-"

"Six days ago?!" How long was I out cold? Is Falmea okay? Or even worse, is Ambrose okay? After that ambush from that pasty man Orientation Day was a complete mess! Yet, the last thing I remember is that Falmea was lying lifeless on the floor and I snatch her wand plus, I remember myself turning into some gold fiery bird like Sestiva. Wait. Why would the pasty man come to Ravenwood and destroy Golem Court? Also, the pasty man did say that _I can see the resemblances from these wizards from their families. _And he stared at me the whole time too_._

Moolinda came back with one of the colorful potions from the table. "Now Taylor, I'm going to remove your bandages." Then she turned back to Stephen, who was still standing near the window after Moolinda told him to move away from there. "Stephen don't you have Necromancy? Why are you here?"

My mouth suddenly dropped. _Since when did they continue with the orientation? Also, how in Sapura's will_ _did Stephen become a Necromancer? _Sapura and Oliver were also not-big-fans with Necromancers like Tasha's father. Because, it was a known fact that a Necromancer killed Oliver's parents since he was young because of discrimination, what I didn't know what killed my parents. Since the Crowns never told me.

"I ask Marlon if I can visit Taylor and he said yes." Stephen slurred.

"Since when did they continue with Orientation?" I questioned while Moolinda unwraps my leg bandages.

"After Malistaire left my dear, we continue it in the Commons whiles our Third, Fourth, Fifth, and Sixth years repair the Court." When Moolinda finished removing the bandages off my legs she applied some of the red fluid potion around the pink blemishes near my ankles.

After that, there was a rapid knock at the double-doors _Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! _Stephen got off the window and opens the double-doors. I lifted my head to see who it is at the door. A small girl with long dark, bouncy wavy hair flowing down her shoulders and wearing light purple dress over a white sleeved shirt along with purple leggings, she also carried a fair wand with a sparkling star fragment at the tip. Behind her was also another girl with long, silky black hair running down her back and was wearing the same dress as Bailey except in emerald colors and wearing a wide hat alongside a large blossom on the side.

The two girls squealed, "Eek!" and ran to the side of the bed where Moolinda was standing.

Bailey squeaked. "Is she okay? Is she?!"

Stephen sighed. "Calm down you crazy girl she is not dying!" he shot her with the Marleybonian accent.

Tasha stretch her long, sharp nails at Stephen, "Some Necromancer." she hissed.

"Here you go Ms. Swiftly!" Moolinda upheld as she dries off the ointment from my legs. The cow-breed grabbed my hand and ordered me to stand on the floor to see if my legs are stable. I stood on the frozen floor, though my legs were a little bit wobbly but I was able to walk a few steps. As Moolinda left the room, I made my way towards Bailey who was on the right side of the bed. The dark-haired gave me a close-fitting hug around the waist; Tasha came from the left side and joined in.

"It seems my prayers had been answer." Tasha smiled.

We finally release each other and share a giggled. Bailey tapped on my shoulder and handed me a letter with a spiral-shaped seal. "What's this?"

Bailey narrowed her eyes down to her feet. "It's a special message from the Headmaster, but don't open it until the end of the year."

I nodded and concealed the letter away into a small pouch that mysteriously appeared on the bed. _Where did that come from? _I bothered not to ask anyone about what happen after I was knocked out. Even though I just thought about that and Stephen didn't even say anything at first. Also Stephen didn't ask if I was okay!

I glared at the silvery-blonde boy. He glanced at me back with his cold eyes. "Can I see you girls later?" I requested, Bailey nodded and left the room. But that left Tasha; the silky-haired grabbed my hands and moved her head closer to my ear. "The Headmaster wants you in his office immediately." She whispered and left the room.

Stephen stood near the window again with his back halfway out. I approached the silvery-blonde haired boy with my arms crossed. The boy rolled his eyes over to the other direction. Yet, I didn't know why Stephen was acting like I did something to him-he was the one who called my name a minute before I blacked out-but on second thought.

"People are scolding you." He broke the cavernous silence.

My eyes widened to the point they reach to the side of my face, "What do you mean? Wait. Who's been scolding me?"

Stephen shrugged his shoulders, "Some first-year Conjurer girl started a rumor about how much of a brat you are."

"And how would you describe 'brat' in that sentence?"

Stephen rolled his pale eyes, "What I mean is some girl from the Myth school created some hoax rumor about you. I necessary didn't know what she actually said, but it seems serious because many other people especially the sixth-years are criticizing you a lot!"

The blonde boy left the room and hurriedly shut the door with a hard slam. My mouth literally lay on the floor, _Catherine! _I only met her for a few hours and up till now she's the new 'Sapura and Oliver'. But however, she glares at me a lot before heading to Wizard City just because I slam the door on her face-as a result of leaving her with a shattered nose.

I turned over to the bed on my right, and suddenly I shuddered in startle. There was a folded pink robe on the bed that mysteriously appeared on the bed. As I slowly walk towards to the robe and unfolded it, and then a small piece of paper fell out. I grabbed the note and it read:

_Dear Taylor,_

_Ever since you fell from the phoenix Ms. Dalia Falmea wanted me to position you in her Pryomancy Course. I do not agree with this pact. Since she thinks you're actually more likely a Pryomancer, but that doesn't mean you aren't. Not to discourage you or anything, but it would be best if you stay away from the fire magic for a while to resurrect your thoughts. Also, meet me in my office only two doors down the hallway._

_Your Headmaster,_

_Merle A. Ambrose_

I crumbled up the paper and threw in the trash bin next to the window. Why would the Headmaster prevent me to use fire magic? Maybe he thinks I would faint again if I try to use it maybe.

I examined the robe; it was a long hot-pink trimmed with light pink edges and a big circle design in the center of the torso. It was a Novice robe since most of the first-years at the tavern were wearing them in different colors. So, I slapped on the robe and put my hair loose, long behind my back. After that, I slipped on some wooly ankle boots that were under the bed and open the double-doors. The narrow hallway was lit with glowing orbs glued to the white walls, as I marched down the shiny marble floors and passing some wooden doors. At the end of the short hall was a large brown door with huge golden doorknobs engraved _Ambrose's Office. _I snatch in a large mass of air and inhale, then exhale profoundly and opened the door. The room was massive with red wallpaper and gold designs, a long desk in the middle piled with books and papers, silver columns surrounded the corners and a small bookshelf next to the desk. Ambrose sat in a big lofty chair at his desk with a tall, slender girl among with long, white wavy hair alongside vibrant red streaks running down the mid-shaft of her hair, wearing white slim metallic red-trimmed uniform with silver armor sleeves, matching heeled boots and carried a long wooden staff with a large pure clear orb positioned at the top. Ambrose then eyeballed over to me, standing at the door on the right (there was another door on the left blocked with books). "Ha, Taylor please come in." He smiled.

The snowy-haired flipped her long hair over her shoulder and her almond-shaped orange-yellow, yet kinda unusual eyes gazed at me. The girl was extremely gorgeous and seem like she was a sixth-year, she was standing in front of Ambrose and the elderly wizard called me over to stand next to her. My heart was shaking like an earthquake, it felt weird that I've missed six school days and the Headmaster called me to stand next to a sixth-year-the worst that can happen is going to a school and however you're falling behind-in magic. I stood next to the snowy-haired as he requested, and Ambrose rose. "Taylor, I want talk about schools and which fits your assumed role." He said and holds up a golden card with a diamond-shaped insignia. "Ms. Falmea kept on annoying me to put you in Pryomancy. What I don't like about that idea is that fire will be too much for you, but I will recommend you have permission to take the course and chose a secondary in two months."

Ambrose pointed over to the snowy-haired girl. "This is Melissa Brittleleaf a sixth-year, Thaumaturge-Conjurer and one of our top students, especially in our dueling program." He handed me the golden card which felt very silky and smooth.

I glance at Melissa, the snowy-haired stared at the Headmaster-but she does seem like a big-sisterly like type of girl.

"Melissa will be showing you the main buildings you should be familiar on campus." He aforesaid, "I would let our first-years do it but it would seem to take away from their class time."

"Then why is she here?" I spoken in a harshly-like tone

"I have dueling practice which takes up most of my studies" she articulated with her mild tone. "But I do suggest you properly enunciate your tone please and keep that type of voice to yourself." she snaps as she flips her snowy hair behind her.

I couldn't move or say anything. I was standing next to an elaborate girl that I thought would be Tasha or Bailey showing me around but it was a sixth-year. I was never great with meeting strangers-actually I'm always afraid of strangers but I never showed it (probably until the point I met Bailey).

The fear started when I was only eight. Me and Oliver were in a busy marketplace of Marleybone during nighttime-the worst part of the day. One time, Oliver left me sitting on a fountain while he went to a bar across from the street. The moon was shining yet, everywhere felted dark even though there were skylights around the block. I sat there swinging my legs back and forth, my hands were crossed and my body slanted over the fountain. I looked around the place and the avenues were empty. No animal-people, not a single good soul was in sight. I sat quietly and peacefully while humming to some soul music I heard from the Marleybonian tavern from faraway. Then suddenly, I felt a slight tug on the side of my checkered dress. I didn't move then, the tug got more forceful. Oliver once told to not look behind you for some unknown reason, but that was the time I was getting used to the Crowns. I turned my head slightly over to see what or who was tugging on me-and then, "Aaaah!" I was crying for help as I was being dragged by something I didn't know what is was. The last thing I was Oliver running towards and screaming, "_Taylor!"_

I never knew what happen to me then. One minute I'm gone than BAM! Just like that I end up in the hospital with a bloody leg. The Crowns never told me who kidnapped me or what happened to me. All I know is that the Crowns moved to the Wizard City Farmlands after that and I was afraid of people around me during nighttime ever since. I always think that everyone was a criminal and they'll pull me away like they did six years ago-and that fear still stands to this very day. But being afraid of people (rephrase: being alone in the nighttime where criminals come out at night) was one of my weird phobias. I'm also kinda afraid of cats, (Sapura is a half-breed cat which makes me twice more terrified of her) swimming, and when people were leotards, I don't know why but it scares me. But my worst fear was being alone at nighttime. Probably the reason I brought that up was that I'm still young and many things like six days ago can be the scariest things that can happen to me.

I slowly step away from the snowy-haired by one step. Even the students here can kill or eat me alive-exclusively Bailey and Marty.

"Clever girl isn't she Taylor?" Ambrose beamed. "Again, Melissa will show you around the grounds and after that you head off to Falmea. But remember to give her that gold card okay?"

I nodded.

"Good! Now run along!"

Melissa grabs a hold of my hands and walked out the door. A new realm was open to my eyes! The sky was a vibrant blue, with some swirly white misty clouds roaming above. We treaded down the light orange and blue cobblestone floor towards a large meadow of bright grass near a huge lake of icy blue water. There was also surrounding gray buildings with colorful tiled roofs. "This is the Commons." Melissa initiated. "This is where most of the students hang out, especially the first-years."

The snowy-haired pointed at a big tree next to the lake. "There are five hangouts in the Commons where students in different years meet. That big tree and that building next to it is where first-years meet okay?"

I nodded.

"Good!" She smiled and directed me down the paved road towards a curved bridge. I looked over to the left to see a wide, sparkling waterfall from an outsized waterway. "This is the Rainbow Bridge where second and third-years most likely to hang out."

I interrupted. "Not to be rude or anything, but why are you showing hangouts? I thought you'll show me the schools"

"I want you to be in the right place in the right time" Melissa clarified. "Because the sixth-years or the Aristocrats in Ravenwood terms are likely to-How would I put this?-well the Aristocrats can eat you alive since you're a first-year, Because many of the older years won't allow the younger years to 'associate with them'." Then she rolled her golden eyes. "It seems stupid trust me, because you are lucky to have me as the only sixth-year friend you'll meet."

I started to shiver. Not because the air from the waterfall was freezing cold. The Aristocrats sound like those big bullies that will beat you up every time you're walking down the street minding your business. But their sixth-years aren't they? Why would they pick on the younger kids if they're supposed to be like the leaders in the school?

But Melissa on the other hand, seems like a nice girl. I look around the small buildings to see some older kids glaring at me with some nasty eyes. When I look back over to Melissa, she seems to be smiling a little bit.

"Don't be too scared." She giggled, "Some Aristocrats like me are very nice and helpful."

Melissa grabbed my hand and we strolled over the bridge around a small curb. We passed by an arched closed gate guarded by a chubby man in a steel armor. At the top of the gate, there was a sign above it that said _Unicorn Way. _

"Why is that place closed?"

Melissa crossed her arms, "I'm not sure but it seems like Unicorn Way is under maintenance."

We passed the gate and turn over to the curved path. We reached to a gigantic stoned building with high orange towers, around a large center and bright colored windows.

"This is the Library, one of the few most important buildings Mr. Ambrose wants you to know." Melissa pointed over to the large building and then turned back over to me. "Now, I would show you every main building in the Commons right? But, you did say you want to see the schools right?"

Melissa snatched my hands and we both started to sprint back around over the Rainbow Bridge, passing by the stoned buildings, and in a short time we reached to a large tunnel near Ambrose's house. We went inside the dark passageway; the tunnel was so dark all we can hear was Melissa's heeled boots clicking the floor _Click! Click! _I grabbed the snowy-haired's dress as we reached for the clear light at the end of the burrow. By the time we arrived at the end some thunderous mature voice boomed, "Greetings young Mel."

At a first sight; I found myself staring at the world's largest tree with bold blue eyes, dark barky skin that represented his elderly features and millions of green leaves dancing around him. My smile stretched from Ravenwood back over to the Farmlands, _he so beautiful! _I thought. Surrounding the grandfatherly tree was small, paved buildings with different colors and insignias designed all over. I looked at a building over to my right and saw a gray building, with energetic purple trims under the dark roof along with yellow lighting-striking drawings on the trim. Next to it was a thick tree with saggy leaves dripping with endless rain. _That must be the Storm school. _

"Hello Bartleby!" Melissa waved, and then turned her body towards me. "Welcome to Ravenwood, all the seven schools are right here in this _specific _spot. You'll probably know which school is which but I want you to get used to them."

Melissa guided me towards the Storm School where a large raining tree had a frowning face on it. "This is Terrence but don't let his expression confuse you" Melissa waved at it and Terrence turned his frown into a small smile.

Melissa turned over to the school. "Storm is the most powerful source of magic in Wizard City, but what occurs often that prevents most of the damage is fizzling. Be careful with that if you want Storm to be your secondary school."

"Okay, isn't Bailey StormBreeze in this school?"

Melissa tapped her staff on the school's brick wall. "Yeah, I know who that girl is. She has that little baby sister in my Thaumaturgy course."

We moved away from the purple building and headed towards another gray school with light blue and snowflake depictions trims. Alongside a snowy tree and heaps of snow beside the school (behind it I can kinda see a small stream behind the building which leads to the Storm school)

The air started to get colder, causing me to rapidly shiver. Even my teeth were clattering and it sounds like plates falling on the floor. "Why are my t-t-teeth s-s-shaking?"

Melissa gave me a funny expression. Where her left eyebrow shifts up and the other one goes down, and her mouth drops. "I don't feel anything."

We pass the Ice School (Melissa did say that she has dueling practice which makes her miss some of her periods, but she still has excellent grades.) and reached for the Fire School. Yep. The school's tree was made of fire. Real fire like Professor Falmea, with glowing eyes and had a smile on its face. The gray-stoned building with flaming-fiery designs and a red roof is where Ambrose wanted me to be. Melissa told me that each building had its own tower to study and hangout (most likely where most of the older years like herself hangout at) the Life school was next to the Storm school, with their tree named Blossom and it was where Tasha was studying her Theurgist powers. The Myth school was beside the Life school with their tree mascot Ivan, and that is where the devil named Catherine was studying. Melissa also takes Myth as a secondary but she never had any problems with a girl named Catherine (I wanted to ask if she knows the MythBright family but I decided to change my mind).

We walked to the Fire school's door with a small sign that represented a red flame.

"Balance and Death are the only schools without buildings-well at least Balance, and you can see Marlon standing by that tree over there."

Marlon was standing beside the Fire school teaching a large group of students wearing black and gray and some wearing red robes, sitting crisscross on the grass. Sean was sitting at the front glaring his white eyes at me; next to him was Stephen paying attention to the lesson. Melissa knocked on the door and a tall student with shaggy blonde hair wearing a red robe with orange trims opened the door. His long bang covering his right eye revealed his oceanic eyes, Wait. _Andrew?! _My mouth sagged below my chin and thought, why is the devil's twin brother here? Melissa grabbed my hand and forces me to enter the classroom. I tried to resist her aggressive pulling and trying to refuse to enter the classroom, and then Melissa pulls out her staff slaps my hand from the door. "Ow!" I rubbed my sore hand from the hard orb from her staff. Melissa pulled me into the classroom while Andrew closes the wooden double-doors. The room was filled with students wearing red-orange robes sitting at desk with three counters (about four chairs at each desk) with rows of three on the left and three on the right. The room had red wallpaper and a matching flaming carpet the leads to the front of the class. Falmea stood on a high platform wooden floor with a bookcase behind her. "Come in!" she greeted. Melissa escorted me down the carpet towards the fire-haired and we stood in front of the class. I was nervous though, a large group of students were staring at me with angry expression and one girl at the back of the class even stuck her tongue at me. _Do they already hate me? _And what were the rumors about anyways? All I know is that I must confront Catherine after class, to see if she is making all this foolishness.

"My dear Pryomancers, we have a student joining our course today." Falmea yanked me over to her side and lead Melissa to stand next to the wall on the right, where there is a hanging fire shield with some lit torches sticking out on the side. Falmea continued, "This is Taylor Swiftly everyone! She's been in a coma for a couple of days, so I suggest you treat her like family!"

There was a small scattered applause from the students at the back row. _Trust me this will feel like family alright _I groaned. Falmea guided me to sit at the front desk where Melissa was standing. Andrew sat next to me and there was an empty seat between him and a small chubby girl.

"Now class, can you notify Taylor of what we've have learned so far?"

There was a concise moment of complete silence, all you can hear was a cricket chirping outside. Then, Andrew raised his hand.

"Yes MythBright?"

Andrew stood from his chair and went up to the platform. "We began learning how to draw the fire symbol."

A huge applause went over to the blonde-haired and he returned back to his seat. I gave a little clap while Melissa stood there.

"Excellent!" Falmea praised and turned over to Melissa. "Did Ambrose send you here?"

Melissa nodded. "Just to watch Taylor for a little while."

"Okay then, you can participate in our lesson today. But don't worry a little fire won't burn your ice."

My eyes popped, _did Falmea seriously just criticized Melissa by her school? _The snowy-haired stared at her with a blank face and keeping her mouth shut. Most of the students were giggled a bit, but I can't wait to use fire magic to burn the hair out of these wizards for laughing at a statement that a teacher made to a _sixth-year._

Falmea walked over to my desk and handed me a wooden wand with two small gold pillars holding a red gem in center. Wait. _The gem! _I couldn't have sworn I used to have a fiery diamond with me when I first came here right? Yet, I don't remember anything after the Orientation attack, even though the last thing I saw or hear was someone running towards me and screaming my name, After that I blackout.

"Now today is the last day to practice tracing our fire sign and tomorrow is the day off. And next week we'll start trying out our first spells! Now Taylor I want you to come back onto the platform please."

I risen from the chair and walked up the small chairs to the platform and stood next to the teacher. Then, Falmea called the chubby girl sitting between Andrew and the empty chair. As she waddles her way up the platform, some of the students were laughing because of the she look; a large round body, poop-brown high pigtails, braces in her small mouth and huge cat-yellow eyes covered with glasses.

"Geek!" someone from the middle row yelled but I guess she ignored it.

By the time we stood in front of the room Falmea ordered the chubby girl to demonstrate how to draw the fire sign from her wand.

The chubby girl positioned herself with her fists clenched behind her body and her feet apart. Then, she raised her wand and twirls it in the center, a huge orangey-reddish bright flame dashed from her wand. A large pile of fire formed from the heels of her feet and traveled up, the chubby girl began to generate the sign of drawing a fiery flame. The flame was produced on the floor while the golden heat traveled to her wand and she threw her wand forward. The flame burst and it disappeared.

There were an enormous amount of 'boos'. Melissa was the only one clapping widely at the girl, "WOOH!" she cheered. Andrew was clapping slowly and rolled his eyes. At that time, Falmea told the girl to return to her seat and required me to do the same thing. My heart was racing, I've never used magic before and in spite of that most of these know what to do. I wasn't perfect but I don't want to cast a spell that would lead to killing someone (Outside of school may be a different issue) "Okay Taylor, now you must position yourself like the way Lindsay did." Falmea showed me to put my hands back behind me and plant my feet on the ground. As I did what was requested Falmea told me to put all my weight and energy onto the wand so the casting can be done properly.

I flicked my wand forward and a small black, powdery dust flew out instead and it rained down on the wooden floor. Then, there was a loud volume of hard laughter, _forget it! That's why most of you sound like hyenas trying to commit suicide!_

"Ignore them Taylor!" Melissa yelled from the side of the room. I understood Melissa, why are the Pryomancers especially the ones at the back (maybe two boys and two girls) are laughing at the stupidest things? Lindsay, the chubby girl who was being made fun of when she walked up to the platform was mouthing words in my direction; _don't let those fools control you! Trust me; most of these Pryomancers are nastier than the older Necromancers._

I started to giggle and so was Melissa. Lindsay seems like a very smart girl and at the top of the class like Melissa too.

"Try again Taylor; remember to put all your energy onto the wand okay?" Falmea instructed me to try my right hand even though I'm left-handed.

I did what was directed to me. I flick the wand forward, but then a large cloud of black smoke flooded the room _PUFF! _I dropped the wand on the floor and small tears were building up around my eyes. "Ew!" a girl with caramel skin, wearing a bright red robe with her matching hair in a perfect bun tried to brush off the dust from her skirt. Falmea shook her head in disappointed as I was frustrated as well. I thought I would ace making the fire sign because I thought I would be a great Pryomancer. However I failed miserably.

One of the boys at the back snapped his fingers; "Hey fat girl!" he pointed to Lindsay who was brushing some of the dirt from her dark pigtails. "Can you come over here and use your mouth to vacuum some of this _Taylor's _mess off of me? Like you did when you eat all those hotdogs just by slurping them up all at once? _Slurp! Sluuuurp!" _The volume of the laughter began to grow; even the building was shaking because of the noise of rude laughing. Lindsay got up from her seat and carried a napkin with her to clean up that jerk. Melissa was cleaning the dust from her dress with her orb staff and Andrew blew the dirt from his desk. Laughter continued to rise, and Lindsay was scrubbing the brunette boy's robe until his slapped the napkin unto the floor. Lindsay bended down to pick it up—when her skirt tear apart. More laughter was deafening my ears, as the poor girl was serving the snobby boy wizard-someone I found worse than Catherine. Again, Falmea ordered me to try the sign one more time. "Just concrete one more time okay?"

I spread my feet apart and put the wand in front of my face. I grip on the wand as hard as I can, and closed my eyes. I meditated, _If the Mind is like a candle, then Heart is like a sun, _Sapura taught me that when the Crowns first adopted me. But it was strange that the Crowns used to be so nice to me, but I kept that saying in my heart because it helped me focus thought. I continued to think about the saying in my head as my eyes were shut, as I can feel something warm coming out of my hand.

"Oh no She's going to try it again!" the same Pryomancer from the back laughed and broke my concreting. I opened my eyes and many of the students were slapping their knees, carrying on and making funny faces at me. Melissa was screaming at the rude kids by telling them to shut up and Andrew was smiling a bit. Suddenly all the noise turned blurry and then an evilly, ghostly voice ringed in my head. _Why are you making these fools control you Taylor? You're a Swiftly for crying out loud! The only reason these so-called Pryomancers are intimidating you because they're afraid you're better than them! So them of what a Swiftly you are!_

Angry started to boil in my head and tears swam down my face. _That is it!_ I dropped the wand and quickly went over to the right side of the classroom where there was a large black cauldron with fiery hot liquid inside. I grabbed a round bowl from the desk and filled it up with the lava-like fluid. Then I ran to the back of the room towards the brunette boy, I pushed Lindsay out of my way and poured the burning liquid on the boy.

"OH MY GOD!" Melissa screamed, as the boy dropped to the ground as his skin was turning red and screaming at the top of his lungs. Everyone got up from their seats and ran to the boy. His skin was burning off and his face was melting. The boy's skin began to droop, his body was turning into a liquefied substance when the lava slowly burns his whole body. Falmea immediately ran from her post and harshly pushed me to the side. I dropped the bowl and watched the boy being burned to death while most of the students were crying out for mercy. _Well done Taylor! _The dark thought snickered wickedly. "Someone call Ms. Moolinda!" Falmea bawled, while holding the boy's droopy hand.

_Well done Taylor, well done._

**~oOo~**

"You burned someone?!"

Me, Tasha, Bailey and Paul were hanging out in the Commons near the library. It's been an hour since the little 'incident' when I grabbed a bowl of lava and poured it onto the Dylan's face. Ambrose called me to his office and gave me a serious warning, "You just gotten back from a coma and yet your already trying to kill someone!" Actually Professor Cyrus was the one who gave me the warning while he was standing next to the Headmaster. Anyways, Falmea wanted me to try fire once again without any distractions but the Headmaster thought I should try something else. The worst thing out of this, a new rumor was spreading around and this time-it was a sixth-year.

I accused Melissa that she started the rumor; instead she threatened me that she will freeze me and cast a Minotaur to destroy me if I ever accuse her to do something as stupid as gossip (even if she did) Now that everyone started to shun me on my first day of school, I'm surprised that Bailey and Tasha were 'brave' enough to hang out with me. Paul was hanging out with us because Tasha forced him to do so and also Paul wanted to shun me as well.

Also, even though Melissa was supposed to watch over me during class time Cyrus suggested that she watches me twenty-four-seven to make sure I don't 'kill' anyone and she has the right to kill me. Melissa wasn't watching me now since she has dueling practice in Unicorn Way and won't come back the next hour.

So, the four of us stood at the doors at the library just to get away from the drama. "It was a reflex! I swear I was just angry!"

"If it was a reflex then what causes you to pour lava on Dylan?" Paul was standing beside the stairs away from me, mostly all the Sorcerers like him were the ones more afraid of me. "That stupid wizard kept on laughing because I kept on failing magic!" I crossed my arms and pout, "And Ms. Falmea didn't do anything! She just stood there and watches that little brat and his crew laughing and carrying on!"

"Ms. Falmea doesn't tolerate behavior in her class instead she waits until the end of class to discuss those who were misbehaving." Tasha was brushing her pink-polished nails with that long, glittery stick thingy. "Pryomancers are not exactly nasty, they're actually nice."

"But if they're nice than why were they making fun of Lindsay? And laughing?"

Bailey assumed, "I don't know but Pryomancers are never mean! Especially that fat girl!" she foolishly giggled.

"You really shouldn't make fun of people of their appearances and her name is _Lindsay."_

"I thought her name was Chubby Tubby." Paul giggled. The two girls started laugh too. This day sickens me and all I wanted to be is a wizard that can achieve anything! But, on the first day I get yelled at and almost suspended! Sapura once said that you can't just be good at something by the blink of an eye if you're not gifted, as an alternative you have to work hard of what your goal is. She only said that to her sons during Recruitment Day before they left. I wanted to succeed in something so someone can be proud of me, but all I do is fail. I had many fears ever since the Crowns moved to Wizard City for the next two years, like when I was taken away in Marleybone. Sapura and Oliver told me to never trust anyone because everyone was a criminal and that was the truth. And sometimes I believe them-and their right.

It felted like I made a huge mistake coming to Ravenwood, just because I wanted to prove something to my foster parents and yet, I really had no purpose to come but Ambrose wanted me to try a different course. And then, when Falmea begs the Headmaster to make me give Fire magic another try and pick my secondary course by the end of the month. So, Ambrose decided to give me three strikes. If I break all of them I would be force to take a different school and rather take Fire as a secondary-but Ambrose was strict when he said I really shouldn't take the Pryomancy course at all. Period.

"Do you guys know what's weird?" Tasha started after breaking the silence. "A few weeks ago the before Recruitment Day, the Death school was intact at Ravenwood." Tasha pointed her finger over to a group of Necromancers wearing mostly black and gray robes. I can see Sean and Stephen hanging around the lake chatting to each other. It made me feel so awkward that Sean and my foster brother became instantly friends, but Stephen wasn't even around in the first-year tavern during Recruitment Day but the worst thing that can happen is if Stephen and Sean become 'best' friends and make an attempt to hang out with us.

I looked up at the clear sky. The sun was shining largely over the Commons area, where the cool wind whooshes across the lake and everybody was just chatting, playing around and roaming the place. It was a perfect day-for some people.

I turned back to Tasha. "What made you think about the Death School? Melissa said that Death and Balance don't have buildings."

"Actually Taylor, the Death school had a building but it mysteriously disappeared," Paul stated. "While the former Necromancy teacher was away on some matters, Marlon Ashthorn, a fifth year Necromancer started to teach at the school after he returned from exile. But one day the tree mascot vanished and everyone was concerned. After a few investigations, the Headmaster assumed that someone cast a dark spell that caused the tree to disappear."

"When did this happen?" I asked.

"Well, the tree disappeared a month ago. But one Sorcerer told me a story about the Death School and the teacher-which everyone was afraid of…"

Paul began the story, as the three of us girls sat around a circle in front of the brunette boy. "This is the story called 'Dark Spells'."

"Paul?" A girly, but boyish-like voice interrupted the beginning of Paul's story. We looked at what was standing on the middle of the vacant road near the library. A girl with rich blonde hair put up in a high ponytail, and was wearing a short orange blousy dress and carried a long curved staff like Ambrose's but wooden, stood across from the library. The girl scowled at Paul with her demon pink snake-like eyes, "Well? Are you coming? Mr. Wethersfield wants us to try out our signs at the lake come on!"

"Ivy! You just interrupted my story!" Paul whined.

"Yeah, told by my _sister," _the girl derided. "Now come on! My sister Tara is waiting by the lake now!"

The girl snatched Paul's golden arms and dragged him-literally dragged him by his hands and his feet slid across the hard, cobblestone floor. That left me, Tasha, and Bailey sitting on the steps of the library. "Oh my kraken!" The wavy-haired girl yelped after looking at her watch on her left sleeve. "I forgot to pick up Marty in Unicorn Way!"

Bailey took her wand sitting beside her and she rushed onto her feet towards the gate with her puffy hair bouncy all other the place. After she left, Tasha and I began to stroll down the stairs of the library and head out to the Commons. Every time we walk down the area there was always some kind of trouble when students clear out the path I'm walking on, and I can hear the hurtful whispers from their nasty mouths like 'Angry monster' or 'Temper demon girl' even, 'I think she _burn _her way coming to Ravenwood'. We continued to walk pass the lake as usual (where the tree in front of Ambrose's house stood,) towards Ravenwood. By the tree was a trio of girls wearing long plain green cloaks that were duller than Tasha's shiny ones. The three girls stuck their crooked tongues at my direction. All I can do to avoid trouble is just roll my eyes and walk along. But sometimes when the kids really say hurtful things, I usually go into an empty room and cry for at least five minutes and walk out. Tasha wraps her hands over my shoulder and places her head on mines as we are gradually walking towards Ravenwood. "Don't worry Taylor," she whispered. "Ignorance can't overpower the human mind." While her words were sweet, suddenly I feel a small burning feeling on my head. I fingered my head which was covered with thick hair, until I felt a hard scorch patch area on the side of my head. It was the blow on my head that I gotten when something that I couldn't remember clearly happened. It was burning inhospitably; the pain caused me to fall on my knees near the gates of Ravenwood. "Taylor!" Tasha shrieked as she bended down and tries to wrap her arms to carry me up. "Taylor are you okay? What's happening?"

My hearing started to blur away. Instead all I can hear was muffling voices of Tasha screaming. At that moment, my eyesight turned foggy as a bright, sparkly light was surfacing in front of me. The light carried me to a white misty setting where everything was gone, the burn was still there and yet, it started to make me feel dizzy and lightheaded. I placed both of my hands on the side of my head as the pain of agony was getting tougher, then I closed my eyes shut and tears quickly reeled down my cheeks ."AARGH!" I screamed in sorrow. "AAARGGH!"

My vision began to flicker while the stinging sensation stabs through my head. And then, when I opened my eyes I founded myself in a foggy scenery-like the one Sestiva indicated to me:

_The sky was black with tiny stars dancing around its ceiling. The moon pranced along the stars and below was the Marleybone grounds. Alongside the grounds stood animal-breeds like cats wearing tightly corsets and carried around lacey parasols: or dogs with the tallest top hats and were famous for saying "Are you bloody mad!" There were humans too. Those humans wore metallic armors, carried sparkly staffs, and had the strangest accents different from the Marleybonians. Yes. They came from all over the world to come to Marleybone for a small festival to celebrate something._

_Something I can't remember._

_I stood on the streets of the dark city. Where the floors were cobblestones, where the buildings were high and the highest building was the clock tower that stood in the center of the city. The air was exceedingly cold, which was causing me to shake viciously. I covered my hands with the long pink sleeves and held them close to my chest, and walked towards the clock tower. For some reason the severe pain in my head suddenly disappeared and send me to a misty place of Marleybone._

_It was a flashback._

_One cat woman carrying a large blue umbrella that matches her large cerulean coat meandered in my direction. I turned to see the brown-furred cat passing through my body, and strictly went pass me like a ghost. I was a ghost! There was a small breeze after that and the woman went along her way. Then, there was a small commotion of horrifying screaming Regent's Square where I was standing near the tower. I scrambled onto my feet and hurriedly ambled down a long, stoned road on the way to a big plaza where an outsized group of varieties of breeds stood. I rushed across the narrow road as the glacial winds blew my whitish-blonde hair loose behind me. I can hear my boots pounding on the paved floors of the dark-skied city, the light posts sticking on the sides of the gray sidewalks stretching on each side with lines of brick buildings on the edge too. My legs were burning due to the hastily walking on the spur of the moment, I was getting closer to the crowd and the screams got louder, "Don't kill her!" One woman screeched. In a short time I reached the crowd, it was a thick group of people and I can hear them gasping, weeping and screaming with their mouth closed. I was confused, what were they looking at that was so terrifying? I tried to breeze my way through the overflowing cluster but it was too hard for me to pass about thousands of people. ''Taylor!'' a sweet, delicate voice came from behind me. _

_I spun around and saw a tall girl whose fiery, red hair with bright orange tips glided behind her like fire-the sizzling sight of fire. The girl's golden eyes glared at me, "Who are you?" I shouted at the end of the road where she was standing._

"_I'm the human Sestiva," she said in a melodious tone. "Welcome to your six years in the past!"_

I shuddered in a quick startled way and rubbed my eyes which felted very dry. When I opened them back all I knew was I wasn't in Marleybone anymore. Instead, I stood in a bright park where the sky was a plain light blue, and there were flourishing trees running down on the side near a large statuette of a unicorn. Also, there stood a bulky guard standing in front of me. I turned around to a big emblem circling round a tunnel titled, 'The Commons'. Yet I was confused though, how comes I was just in a foggy memory of Marleybone and now I end up in some strange place?

So many confounding things are happening since I came to Ravenwood. First, it was the mysterious items like the pouch and the robe that mysteriously appeared on the bed (which I didn't really need to be worried about.) and the inexplicable, dark voices I hear in my head. Plus, the excruciating bruising on the side of my side that I didn't even knew I had. But everything about me was so foggy, why couldn't I remember anything? Or the awfully strange things that happens to me? I can't even remember what happened five minutes ago!

But now I'm standing in a large circling center of a park with a beautiful setting. Next to me on my right was a big entrance, stoned columns and green bricked roofs at the top, and many students were walking inside the gates wearing some noble armor. I took another look at the place, down a constricted bridge was the unicorn statuette surrounded by water and next to the guard was a large open green field with a small, wooden patio where some Theurgists wearing dark green robes were sitting around and chatting.

"Taylor?" a bubbly voice called my name. When I turned around it was Bailey standing at the tunnel with Tasha, Paul, Marty and Melissa walking towards me.

"Where am I?" I questioned.

Melissa placed her hands on my shoulders and sighed. "You're in Unicorn Way; Tasha brought you here because the Headmaster wasn't home. So, she called everyone here including me, to see what we can do to you." Her voice was so pleasant that my crazy level when down a bit.

But I still feel a little confused, since when I was walking with Tasha? I think I can remember that my head was hurting badly, I fell and gotten into a weird dream in Marleybone but I can't think of a time when Tasha was involved in all of this or Bailey or anybody. Inside of me felt congested, maybe I'm sick or maybe under lots of pressure because of Falmea's class earlier (probably the only thing that comes to mind) or maybe that-

That I might be going mad.

"I think she's confused y'all." Marty supposed. The small girl strides towards me while I can see her wearing the some Novice robe as me but it was vivid blue with purple trims, her skinny braids were put into two short pigtails and her sinister-like crystal eyes shot me with a look like I did something-well did I do something?

Marty softly pushed Melissa to the side and grabbed my cheeks with her long, sharp nails. Her indigo eyes began to enlarge as I undergone to an uncomfortable quantity, and then Marty's claws shifted my head rapidly in both sides. She began to shake my cheeks in a violently speed and released my face. The agony of her nails piercing through my thin cheeks was painful, and when I placed my fingers on my cheeks I can feel the deep marks she left behind. "Ouch!"

"I think she's confused," Marty grabbed a large lock of my hair and threw it over my shoulders. "I'm going to make this simple," she said in a slow tone. "What Melissa meant was that Tasha _dragged _you by your long-behind hair to Unicorn Way, then she came running to Ravenwood to _drag _me and Bailey by our hair down to the Commons where Paul and them were practicing on how to draw their Sorcery signs and that's where I was near the lake…"

Marty clenched her tiny fists and tried to shot them at Tasha who was biting her nails. The small girl screamed, "THEN THIS FOOL HAD THE NERVE TO CAST HER THEURGIST'S SIGN AND CAUSE THE WHOLE LAKE TO WASH OUT THE WHOLE COMMONS!"

Tasha rolled her eyes, "It wasn't my fault! It was Melissa's fault that she was trying to stop me from flying across the lake to reach to my brother!"

I watched Melissa's mouth hanging down her chin, "So it's _my_ fault? Theurgists can't fly over water either! And plus, that wasn't water."

And it explained it too-Melissa's hair was dripping wet, her white long bang fell over her left eye and her coat was smoggy and soaked. The snowy-haired girl slowly pushes Marty to the side, put her hands on her hips and gritted her teeth. "You're very lucky that I can get _arrested _and probably get _executed _for _murdering _a fourteen-year-old girl, that wasn't water anyways! I wasn't walking on the side of the lake, I was at the library! Tell me Tasha, I know what water is, but whatever you 'splashed' on me was slimy and smells _sour._"

Bailey and Paul were soaking wet too. And everybody stood in deep silence including Melissa, who was still holding my hand as if I was a toddler. Then the gates next to us flew open, and a large group of wizards, mostly Diviners and Conjurers I believe were walking from the gates and stood right next to us. I can hear them whispering and giggled at the same time, since the group was mainly girls and I can hear the cruel things that they're saying about me plus, it was just a small group of us. "I know right?" one tall girl with short, blue hair twittered.

Then Melissa pulled me a few steps away from the clique, and she spoke. "Does your scar hurt?" I think she was referring to my blow on the side of my face. When Melissa presses it with her finger the bruise started to sting.

"That's one big dent in your face!" Marty cried. And when she is shocked Marty usually drops her mouth and her eyes widened.

Paul and Bailey draw near me with their mouths hanging below their chins. The puffy-haired girl began to squeal with her mouth shut, while she is jumping up and down and carrying on. Her long, puffy hair bounced all over the place and most of her strands got caught into my mouth. "Bailey! What's wrong with you?" Melissa exclaimed after she took out a long strand of hair from her tongue.

"Taylor needs a mirror!" she shrieked so loud that her screams echo inside my head.

Melissa eyed me and placed both of her cold hands (whatever Tasha splashed Melissa with made her hands feel oily) on each side of my cheeks, when she touched them my face started to ache due to Marty's long claws she calls 'fingers'. "Taylor," she called in a soothing pitch, "Not to scare you are anything but, you have a dark bruise that covers the right side of your face." She pressed a scratchy part of my eye with her fingertips, "Your hair is pretty much covering it but the blow is still visible. However, there is a little scar near the corner of your eye. I basically can't tell what type of mental sickness you have with that scar."

"S-S-Sickness?" I faltered at the sound of her tone, "What do you mean by 'you basically can't tell what type of disability I have with this scar?"

"Taylor that bruise is pretty deep and it covers most of your head." Melissa also point out that after the attack on Orientation Day some third-year Necromancer had carried me to the infirmary and Ms. Wu immediately diagnosed me with a mental disability since I had a broken skull that would've killed me.

"Don't forget Orientation Day." Paul interposed, "You actually 'flew' across the sky and broke your head when the force field exploded."

Everyone shivered as if we were walking by the Ice school when Paul says the words _Orientation Day, _I kinda remember the attack though but, I can't necessarily remember what happened after I fell from the Phoenix but someone was calling after me and then I blacked out just like out.

Now everyone stood in silence again. But, when I turned my head behind me, I see a group of sixth-years (hopefully) walking towards our direction. Then a tall, pale boy with eyes blue as the crystal sky swaggered in front of us. I took a brief look at the boy; silky, oily-like prickly black hair, wearing an icy blue armor under a black leather bodysuit and carried large sword with a small blue stone inside. Wait.

_When his eyes traveled my direction, I quickly threw my head from the door._

His name was Aaron Frost, the boy that was in the Headmaster's cabin when I snuck out of bed during Recruitment Day. He was the only sixth-year out of bed and he was talking to Ambrose and Cyrus about twenty students missing exile.

Speaking of missing refugees why would teachers send their students to exile Dragonspyre, a place that Oliver and Sapura went before but came back with nauseating injuries be there? The reason why Sapura and Oliver were there because one of their loyal friends got executed of an unfair crime. Yet, I heard lots of stories about Dragonspyre, when it was a beautiful place filled with peace, now it's one of the most dangerous military sites in the Spiral and most of the people there lived in poverty and suffered from war.

"Hey there Mel," Aaron hummed as he halts in front of Melissa. "I see you're dressed poorly due to your failure."

Everyone behind him began to laugh like the Pryomancers, loud and snorts when they giggled.

Melissa rolled her eyes, "Shut up Aaron!" she spat. "The reason why you won that tournament is because you cheated!"

"Me? Cheat?" Aaron chuckled. "You're just jealous because me and my twin sister Ashley, taken over your 1st rank spot in dueling class."

"No, you cheated and I have my friend Martina to show the proof!"

Aaron moves his eyes away from Melissa for a second and shifted them towards me. His little smile turned into an wicked smirk and his crew, mostly Conjurer girls giggled as well. Aaron sets his steps in my direction where Melissa was holding onto my cheeks, most of my friends showed worried expressions, mostly Bailey and Marty on their faces. When Aaron reaches to me, he forcefully pushed Melissa to the side where she fell on the hard, paved ground, head first. "So, you're that _freak _that burned my little brother Dylan Flame huh?" Aaron's smirk transformed into an infuriated expression, when his thick black eyebrows bury inside his eyelashes and he clenches his large, white teeth together. "It's so unfair that they let ex-convicts roaming around this campus. I think the Headmaster feels sorry for those filthy people on the streets," Aaron hands me a golden coin. "Here, that should be enough money to send you back to the orphanage."

Aaron also threw another coin at Melissa and it hit her on the forehead. "That should be enough money to send you back to Dragonspyre, Brittleleaf."

Melissa hastily removed her staff from the side on her side and hopped back up from the ground. She quickly approached Aaron grabbed by his collar, and pinned him to the walls near the gates. "Say one more thing about my past or I'll-!" But Aaron snatches Melissa's arm and sticks her to the wall where she pushed Aaron to. "Or you'll do what Brittleleaf?" he yelled loudly so everyone in Unicorn Way can hear, "Beat me? But, didn't I just kicked your butt a few minutes ago?"

Aaron threw Melissa back onto the ground, this time she used her hands to stop herself from hitting her head on the ground again. Then Aaron faced me for a second time, but this time he glared at my friends all at once.

The side of my face began to hurt again and it feels like a knife just jabbing into my skin, stabbing through my brain and cutting out of my skull. I had a broken skull now that this massive 'dent' in my head causes me to have a 'mental disability'. But on second thought, because of this 'disability' I had been having dark voices in my head, a foggy memory of things and poor judgment. But this specific disability that my friends 'amused' I have isn't affecting me right?

"Ha, Mooshan princess?" Aaron pointed to Tasha who was holding onto Paul while Marty and Bailey held onto each other. "Didn't your parents teach you not to be so dirty? You wealthy princes and princess are so filthy these days, especially _Krokotopian queens."_

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER LIKE THAT!" Paul puts Tasha aside of him and he charges after Aaron who was ducking behind two Conjurer boys, and Paul tries to resistsagainst the two boys, who were tall and muscular, aggressive defense to protect Aaron. Melissa and Tasha rushed over to Paul and tried to pull him away from the group, but there was a loud amount of screaming, crying, and beating on top of each other. Bailey and Marty dashed towards Paul and jerks him off, everyone pull away from each other and I just stood there like an idiot, just watching a big bully fighting with my friends. But didn't Melissa warn me about the sixth-years? Well did she?

"You stay away from me!" Aaron yelled while the two Conjurers held him back while he was trying to beat Paul. Tasha and Melissa grabbed Paul and held him away from Aaron too.

"Leave Paul alone!" Melissa bellowed, "You have no right to criticized someone because of their families!"

_The guards yanked the woman from the house and tossed her to the ground where she stood in front of thousands of Marleybonian citizens. The woman's long, wavy blonde hair covered her bloody face and her clothes were ripped badly and her two children ran out of their house and reached for their mother. The tallest girl with chin-length caramel-blonde hair, large lavender eyes, medium skin and wore the same bloody clothes as the little sister, sprint after her mother. The big sister placed her hands on her mother's torn chest, and rested her head as the tears reel down the big sister's face, "Please! Momma what are they doing to you?" she cried._

"_It's okay Ryley," the woman whispered in a teary voice and grabbed a small strand of the girl's hair with her bruised hand._

"_Just understand that I'm getting arrested and Sapura and Oliver will take care of you, they already going to kill your little sister Taylor, just do back inside."_

"_NO! I'm not going to let them executed the Swiftlies for something an evil Necromancer had done! It wasn't your fault!"_

_The guards seized the girl's arms and pulled her away from the woman, and the crowd gasped in devastation. The girl was thrown back into the house when she crashed into a large vase, and the small smithereens of the vase cut into the girl's head and blood spilled down her forehead. "Someone help us!" she cried as heavy loads of tears rushed out of her eyes, "They're going to kill my family!"_

"_The Swiftly family is nothing but pure monsters!"_

I shook in a startling motion as my mind began to restart. That horrible memory, a woman and her little daughter were going to get killed for a crime and the big daughter was let alone with-wait, how can my mind remember a memory that I didn't remember? The little next to Ryley, was me. A tiny girl with pale skin, large blue eyes and platinum-white blonde hair, and yet I was going to get killed. When Melissa said something about to never judged someone because of their past-I had a broken past-and I shouldn't be alive but-what was happening to me?

"Look a little confuse there, freak?" Aaron exclaimed. He powerfully shoves his two Conjurer friends to the side and saunters to me, with Melissa, Tasha and Paul by my part they protected me. Bailey and Marty on the other hand, stood behind me.

"I love the way your head looks there freak," he jokes. "Broken skulls really bring out the stupidity of you, what are you? A _monster?"_

"I'll show you what type of monster I'm am!" I roared. I elbowed Melissa's chest and pushed Tasha from my path and both of them fell back to the back, head first again for Melissa. I quickly come within reach of Aaron, who was backing against his friends, to snatch his right arm and heaved him to the ground.

"Taylor what are you doing!" Melissa and Tasha shrieked at the same time.

Aaron attempts to escaped my hard grasp, but I never held someone in this place before, when I pin Aaron to the ground with his face down and I would be on top of him, twisting his arm at the same time. Then I feel something growing inside my mouth, like razor-sharp teeth gouging through my gums, my skin slowly turning into a red scaly form as it travels up my wrists. I can feel my eyes burning, as of fire and I hissed through my fangs at the quivering boy that I held under me.

"What are you!" he yelled and cried at the same time, "some kind of dragon freak!?"

I hissed once more, "Broken skulls..." I clamped the boy's arm with my sharp claws piercing through his thin skin, and all the blood rained down onto my nails and down to the floor. The boy screamed at the top of his lungs and my nails dig deeper into his wrist. My fangs sharpened and I speared my teeth inside his arm, and I can taste his sinful blood spattering all over my mouth.

"Oh my god!" one of Aaron's friends screamed, "She's some kind of vampire!"

Aaron's arm began to turn whiter than it is, as my fangs got more extreme I rip long strip of the boy's skin, leaving it hanging from my mouth. Blood rapidly gushes from Aaron's bare arm and painted the floor of a red river, while his friends screamed their heads off and runs off to the tunnel that leads to the Commons.

My friends as well ran off to Commons, but they weren't screaming in horror as they were supposed to, instead they were whispering something to each other.

I looked at Aaron, and his whole arm was skinless, his screams were deafening and I released the boy to fall to his misery. I hurriedly got onto my feet and sprinted towards the Commons, _I hope no one had seen this or I'm in big trouble!_

I never knew I had a wicked mind, but all I knew is that I had a broken skull-that changed me than would've killed me.

_I must be a monster then._

* * *

**End Of Chapter Four**

* * *

**Taylor tore him up didn't she? YEP! Aaron, Ashley, Lindsay and Rebecca belong to MOI!**

**Remember OC's! I'm accepting and thanks again to BuBuWinter! for Melissa, lovee it!**

**~ShannonxMarlene**


End file.
